Someday We'll Know
by Rella Amelia Dalton
Summary: This story is based on HBP spoiler and it contains HHR. It may take a while to ahve HHR but I can quarantee in the end they'll be together. But what happens when the two gets together? what about Ron? how he'll act? and what about Ginny? Read to find out!
1. At The Burrow

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character! all belongs to J.K.Rowling**

**Summary: **this is based on HBP spoiler! Will McGonagall, new headmistress re-open hogwarts?Will the ministrystill try they're best to defeat Voldemort in this war? Will Harry find the Horcruxes, destroy them and finally end the life of Voldemort, for once and for all?

Will Harry get over his fears and will get more romance into his life?

**Chapter 1; At the Burrow**

It was quite late at night and Harry was sitting on his bed at the Burrow. He was watching the chocolate frog cards, specifically watching one card in particular-Dumbledore's card. The look in his eyes was as cold as it had been on the day of Dumbledore's funeral. The memory of his death was carved into Harry's mind. Dumbledore's pleading voice, when he had begged Severus Snape to help him, had been burnt into Harry's heart.

"Why?" he asked quietly to no one particular.

Everyone he loved died, and the burden of the entire wizarding world's safety was on Harry's shoulders. Harry took his eyes off of the card he had been staring at for more than an hour, wishing and waiting to see Dumbledore one more time. He remembered his first day on Hogwarts Express, when he saw the same card for the first time. He remembered watching Dumbledore disappear from the card, but he always came back. After Dumbledore's death, he saw nothing more than an empty card every time he looked. Even that night at the Burrow, having just come back from Bill and Fleur's wedding, was no different. Still wearing his dressl robes, he sat on the bed, looking hopelessly down at that empty card, Dumbledore's death replaying over and over again in his head.

He couldn't help himself. He felt like he had failed all the students at Hogwarts, failed all of the wizarding world. If only Dumbledore hadn't put that jinx on him to keep him silent, the Headmaster would be alive. None of it would have ever happened. If only he would have listened to Harry's warning about Snape…

"Harry," came a soft voice at the door. Harry recognized it immediatly, but didn't turn around to look at her. He kept his eyes on the card in his hand.

"Mum wants to see you," she continued, and Harry, who still didn't dare to look in her eyes, simply nodded. He knew he had hurt her, he had hurt his best friend's sister, by ending their relationship, but he knew he couldn't go out with her again. He didn't want her to get hurt or worse- killed by Voldemort.

That night, when he had been alone in the bedroom, he began to think, and he had finally made up his mind. He had to leave; leave and not return until he had killed Voldemort. He didn't want to take Ron or Hermione with him because it was safer for them. Harry knew they wanted to come, but he also knew that they would abandon everything to help him. He couldn't let them sacrifice so much only because he was marked as an equal with Voldemort. They didn't have to suffer because of Harry's misery; no, Harry knew what he had to do. He knew he had to go, leave them behind and continue alone.No matter how many times they reassured him that they would always be at his side, Harry just couldn't do it; he couldn't separate them from their families.

Harry knew he owed that much at least to Mrs. Weasley and he knew how she would react if she found out that Ron wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts, if open, for his final year. And then there was Hermione, the smartest witch he knew. Harry couldn't let her give up on her studies. He would be ruining her life and he didn't want to be responsible that. Harry knew how much school meant for her, and he knew didn't deserve their devotion. He didn't deserve that his two very best friends were willing to give up on everything, on their lives, because of him. He wanted his friends to be happy, just like they deserved, and he wanted them to graduate from Hogwarts to have the future that they deserved. He wanted them to have a future together.

The thought of Ron and Hermione as a couple still disturbed him, but he didn't understand why. He guessed that it was only because they were his two best friends and if their relationship didn't work out, he would lose one or both of them. But now, when Harry left them, it wouldn't bother him, at least not as much as if he'd stayed. Maybe it was because he couldn't be there to play mediator in all of their fights, or perhaps it was because he was jealous of them. Jealous because they, Ron and Hermione, had a choice. Ron and Hermione could be together and to be happy, while Harry didn't know what waited for him in the near future. He couldn't have a girlfriend, couldn't go out with anyone, by the same fear that Voldemort will hurt her because of him. He was jealous because unlike them, he couldn't have a proper life, not until he had finished off Voldemort and maybe not even then. The final battle would most likely kill him, and he, Harry Potter, was not ready to die.

Harry heard muffed footsteps that went down the stairs and knew that Ginny had finally left the room. Ever since he had broken up with her, he couldn't bring himself to look into her eyes. He knew that in a way Ginny understood him, but that didn't mean that she wasn't hurt and Harry couldn't bear to look into her eyes and see the pain there.

With deep sigh, he stood up from the bed and looked at the locket what had fallen to the ground from where he held it on his lap. He bowed down and slowly picked it up, knowing that the locket in he held was the reason behind Dumbledore's weakness near the end. For a brief moment when he looked at it, he vividly remembered what had happened in the cave. How hard it was to see his Headmaster that weak, that helpless and it had all been for nothing. That wasn't the right locket, Dumbledore paid with his life all for nothing, just like Sirius had.

Harry put the locket and the card on the table next to his bed and made his way downstairs to meet Mrs. Weasley. She was in the kitchen, her back was turned to Harry and he saw her shoulders shaking a little. He could tell that she was crying, like she usually did. Bill and Fleur had just left a few hours ago and Harry guessed that Mrs. Weasley was crying for them. Yet again, he couldn't be sure of that. Lately, every time Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry, she burst to tears.

Harry knocked gently on the kitchen door, just to announce his presence. He wasn't ready to say anything yet. He hadn't talked much the few days he had been at the Burrow, but when he did speak, his voice was cold and shaky, full of pain and guilt.

"Oh Harry dear," said Mrs. Weasley as she wiped the tears from her face before facing him. "Weddings. They always make me cry. So beautiful... so beautiful," she said, trying to sound casual. Harry knew that she wasn't crying because of weddings, but he said nothing.

"They... er... They are beautiful," he responded with his usual cold voice and tried to smile. "Ginny, she said that-" he started, but was cut off by Mrs. Weasley.

"That's I wanted to talk to you about," she interrupted. "Why don't you sit down, while I make some tea?" she suggested and Harry, who was again looking down at his feet, nodded and made his way to the table.

It didn't take long for her to make tea, but to Harry, it felt like an eternity. He felt horrible, he didn't want to sound so cold, but he couldn't do anything about it no matter how much he tried. The dark cloud was still looming over him, making him feeling bad, making him sad and unable to crack a smile. Mrs. Weasley sat down opposite to Harry as soon as she had placed two mugs of tea on the table.

"Now Harry..." she started but fell into silence, almost afraid of Harry's reaction to what she wanted to say. Harry shifted nervously in his seat, knowing that whatever she wanted to discuss, wasn't going to be easy for her nor to him. "How are you, Harry?" she asked, and Harry knew she was trying to win some time to gather her courage to ask what she really wanted to ask. "We haven't talked much ever since-" she started and broke off.

Harry knew it was inevitable. This conversation had been coming since Dumbledore's death. "I'm... I'm fine Mrs. Weasley," he replied. What else could he say? Did she want him to tell her how much he missed Dumbledore, how angry he was and how he blamed himself for what happened? He couldn't say any of it, and Harry knew that she understood that as well, so he settled for staring at the tabletop, unable to meet her gaze.

"Harry, you know that you're like family to us, right?" Harry nodded his head slightly and stared at the mug in his hands, and his eyes fastened upon it with relief as she continued. "We want nothing more than for you to be happy and safe," the mug was white, with red letters written on it that read _London, England_. "Arthur and I want to know what you will be doing now, after the wedding. We would be glad if you stayed here, but only if you want to," she said, and when Harry looked at her from the corner of his eye, he saw that there was warm smile across her face

"Mrs. Weasley, I..." Harry started but didn't dare to look up. He read and re-read the letters on the mug he was holding. "It's very generous of you," he continued, but trailed off, not knowing what to say. How was he to tell her that he wouldn't be staying? How would he tell her that he was going away, running away alone? How would he tell her that he was trying to save all of their lives by doing so? "But I must return to Dursleys," he said. "I'll go back to Dursleys, just like..." he started again. "Just like Professor Dumbledore asked me to."

"Yes, Harry dear, I won't stop you. But you will come back here at the end of the summer, won't you?" she asked with hope in her eyes. Harry tried to keep his emotions from his face, trying to contain the intense feelings of guilt that he felt—both with regards to Dumbledore, and for the blow that he was about to deal.

He was quiet for several moments; he didn't have enough courage to say it. How could he? He was doing the right thing because he knew he couldn't stay at Burrow. Ginny was there, and he had caused her enough pain. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were there, who had enough problems and worries even without Harry's presence. All of the Weasleys were in danger, and would be in far greater danger if he stayed there. He couldn't. He wouldn't.

"No," Harry mumbled with sigh. "I can't," he added hoping it would make her feel better.

"But why?" she asked as she began to sob again. "Is it because of Ron? Have you two been fighting? You don't seem to get along very well as of late," she said as she wiped her tears. Harry felt worse, if possible, than he felt before. It wasn't because of Ron, he wasn't fighting with Ron. He had somehow blocked his friends out, but he wasn't fighting with him or Hermione. Before he could say anything in response, Mrs. Weasley continued. "Or is it because of Ginny? She told me what happened," she said and Harry cut her off. He couldn't bear to hear her crying like that. Searching for reasons why Harry couldn't stay.

"I am not fighting with Ron. He's just well... busy and," he said and taking a deep breath before continuing. He was right. Ron had been busy, busy with Hermione. He felt a flash of jealousy hit him again. "And it's not because of Ginny either. I'm sorry for... I didn't mean to hurt her, but that's the only way I can be sure that Voldemort won't do anything to her. I... I'll think about it, I promise you that," he said, looking at her. He couldn't tell her the truth. But at least he could explain things in his goodbye letter. "I've got to go pack."

Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry and wiped some of her remaining tears. "Harry dear, you think about it and come back. You know you're safer here than anywhere else. I don't want to... come between you and Ginny, but I think you should tell her why you're leaving. She's been blaming herself all this time," she said and burst into tears again.

Harry looked down at Mrs. Weasley with concern and though, _I may be safer here, but you wouldn't be_. He knew why Ginny had been avoiding him, but he didn't know that she had been blaming herself. Harry knew he had to talk to Ginny before his return to Dursleys in the early morning, and he decided to do it before he changed his mind.

"May I..." Harry asked rather quietly and saw Mrs. Weasley nodding her head. He didn't wait any longer. He put down the mug, which was still full, and rushed out of the kitchen.

Harry waited in front of Ginny's room for a while before finally knocking. He wasn't sure if Ginny was there, or if she was even awake; it was, after all quite late.

"Come in," he heard muffed voice, and he did as he was told. He opened the door slowly and looked at Ginny, who was sitting on her bed. It was the first time he had looked directly into her eyes since Dumbledore's funeral. "Oh, it's you," she said quietly and turned to look some other direction.

"Ginny, I am sorry. I told you why I-" he started but Ginny didn't let him finish.

"I told you I don't care. You-Know-Who stopped you from loving me, but he didn't stop you from being close with Ron and Hermione," Ginny said angrily.

"Ginny, will you let me finish?" he pleaded quietly, and she nodded.

"I can't put you in anymore danger than you already are. Voldemort is after me, and I don't want anything to happen to you or anyone else because of it. That's why I..." Harry said and stopped. He saw Ginny gasping, but she remained silent and said nothing.

"Look, you shouldn't blame yourself. You didn't do anything wrong. As a matter of fact, I was happy with you, but it's not that easy. Just don't blame your self, okay?" he asked and looked down.

"You... you want to leave, right? You wanted to leave and never come back," she rose from the bed. Harry was afraid to look at her, she was right, Ginny did understand him, and so he only nodded.

"I have to Ginny," He said as he saw Ginny reaching to him. Without any warning she wrapped her arms around him.

"Just be careful Harry," she whispered and Harry, suprised by her action, nodded and held her close to him.

"I will. I promise," he said and stroked her fiery hair.

They stayed like that for few moments. Harry kissed her to forehead and whispered, "Goodbye and take care, Ginny," before leaving her room. He left before seeing tears what started fall from Ginny's eyes. He left before he heard Ginny whispering quietly, "I love you."


	2. Choices

**Chapter 2 – Choices**

Harry woke up the following morning and looked around the room he had shared with Ron. Not to his surprise, Ron remained fast asleep as he gathered his belongings, and walked out of the room. He sighed as he picked up the chocolate frog card with Dumbledore's picture and the locket. He looked at the two items in his hand and hid them in his trunk. He took one last look at Ron before he apparated to his bedroom at the Dursleys.

As Harry looked around his old room, his eyes fell on the window, and he remembered how he had waited for Professor Dumbledore to pick him up from the Dursley's the previous summer. He sighed and dropped his trunk unceremoniously on the floor, not caring if he woke them and walked up to the window. He sat down on the same place he did just a year ago, and looked to the empty street of Privet Drive.

Harry didn't know how long he had been like this, or what time it was, but soon enough, he heard voices and he knew Dursley's were awake, yet he didn't care. He looked at Hedwig inside her cage and walked up to her. Harry gave some owl treats to Hedwig, before heading to bed. He decided to take a small nap before he went go to Grimmauld Place.

Harry was awoken a few hours later by the sound of someone knocking on the window of his bedroom.

"I'm up!" Harry yelled just to make sure the noise stopped. He stirred and put his glasses on before looking around his room. He spotted Pig at his window and he slowly walked up to it, opening it all while yawning.

As soon as he had the window open, Pig flew in and landed on his bed with a letter from Ron. Harry followed Pig, untied the letter and was surprised to see Hermione's handwriting instead of Ron's. Sitting on his bed he opened it and began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_When I woke up this morning and couldn't find you at breakfast, I knew that you had left. I asked Ginny where you were, but she didn't tell me, which made me be sure of what you were up to. Ron knows nothing about it though because I haven't told him yet. _

_Truthfully,he's been a bit of a pain lately and telling him that you've left wouldn't do any good right now. Ron hasn't been in the best of moods lately and I knew telling him of your departure wouldn't make him feel better. I hope I am wron to think you've abandoned us and I hope you keep your word to meet us in Diagon Alley tonight as you promised to do as soon as you get things straight at the Dursley's. _

_That's what I've told Ron. I told him you woke up earlier than he did and set off to the Dursley's to get things straightened before you met us in Diagon Alley. You know how much I hate lying and I hope you won't fail Ron and I. I must let you go now, Ron is curious to why I'm in the loo for such a long time._

_Yours,_

_Hermione_

Harry snorted at the thought of Hermione sitting in the loo, writing him a letter while Ron nervously sat outside the bathroom door. By the time he had finished reading, he saw Pig fly out the window, making his way back to the Burrow.

Harry felt bad at the thought that he was going to make Ron and Hermione wait for him at Diagon Alley, but he wasn't goint to go meet them and and have them risk their lives for him again. They deserved a better than that and they deserved to live their lives without a burden that wasn't theirs to begin with. He couldn't take away their happiness, and that's what they needed most at the moment.

Harry put the letter down on his desk and walked out of his bedroom. He reached the bottom floor and saw the Dursley's sitting around the kitchen table, nervously waiting for him. When uncle Vernon spotted Harry, he put down the newspaper he was pretending to read, and looked up at his nephew. Fear against Harry was clear in his eyes, because uncle Vernon knew Harry was now allowed to use magic outside of school.

"Sit down boy, we need to talk," he said with a shaky voice. Harry did as he was told, already knowing what his uncle wanted to talk about. "So er… since this will be your last year at that school, your aunt Petunia and I have been talking about when… when will you move out? You won't come back next summer, right?" Seeing uncle Vernon so insecure made Harry want to laugh, but he decided to hold back his amusement.

"Well… I don't know. I'm supposed to come back here for the rest of the summer," Harry started and looked at how red uncle Vernon's face had gone. "This is the safest place for me after all," he continued, clearly enjoying himself with the frightened look on all the Dursley's faces. "Where's the hurry? I have a whole year left at Hogwarts," he said and looked at aunt Petunia, who looked more and more terrified as he went on. If they only knew that he wasn't planning on going to school, and that he would never return to that house again.

"You… you can't do that!" Aunt Petunia shrieked. "We've raised you since you were a baby!"

"Don't remind me," Harry mumbled.

"You can't come back and put our lives in danger!" she continued and looked nervously out of the window as if expecting Death Eaters to come knocking at the door and asking for Harry.

"I'll think about it," Harry yawned. He then rose up from his seat and headed back to his room where all his packed belongings waited for him.

Harry didn't know where he was going or what he would do once he left Privet Drive. All he knew and cared about was getting out of the Dursley's house once and for all. Once he shrunk his trunk and put it inside his pocket, he opened Hedwig's cage and let her fly out the window, knowing she would meet him wherever he went.

Harry knew he couldn't go to Diagon Alley because that's where Ron and Hermione would be expecting him. He thought about going to Grimmault Place, changed his mind because it would be the first place Ron and Hermione would look for him once they realized he wasn't planning on meeting up with them.

Once outside the front door of number 4 Privet Drive, Harry let out a sigh of relief, and began to make his way towards the park where he had spotted Sirius in his third year. When he reached the park, he looked around to make sure nobody was around and quickly raised his wand hand. Within seconds, the purple three decked bus stopped in front of him. He didn't see Stan, but instead he was faced with an odd looking witch.

"Godric's Hollow," Harry mumbled, passing the witch without giving her a second look. Harry immediately laid down on one of the beds and immediately regretted the ride to Godric's Hollow. Ridiing on the Knight Bus was just as horrible as he remembered it. Soon enough, the bus stopped abruptly announcing the stop at Godric's Hollow, and Harry walked out. Laying on the bed, trying his best not to fall off of it, his mind was filled with hundreds of questions that didn't have a single answer. What was he going to do next? What would he do now that he was alone? He had abandoned his friends and left them wait for him at Diagon Alley, and a part of him wished he hadn't done that. There was no turning back now, he had to go on alone.

Harry looked around and found the street empty. It was abandoned and no one seemed to have lived there for many years. He stood in the middle of nowhere for several minutes, not knowing what he was doing there, why he had gone there, and not even knowing what was he looking for. He knew he had once lived there. He knew it was the place where Voldemort murdered his parents and destroyed his entire life, but he didn't quite know why he was there so many years later.

With a deep sigh, he looked at the house that had once belonged to his family; the house where his parents were last seen alive. A single tear tickled down his cheek as he took few steps closer to the walls of his house. He was so lost in his thoughts, lost in the grief of his parents' death and the life he could have had that he didn't hear someone approaching him. He didn't hear the quiet sobbing at first, nor did he see the tears in the person's eyes. He didn't see or hear anything until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around as in slow motion, he saw to his great surprise, Hermione standing beside him. Just when Harry was about to start asking questions, she silenced him and pulled him into a hug that rendered him helpless, and he was no longer able to hold back tears that he had been keeping to himself for years.

They stood in each other's embrace, crying, for a long time. Hermione was crying because it hurt her to see her friend like that, knowing that coming here is painful to him. Harry was crying for his parents and the life he had as a child. Harry was the first to pull away and he looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes.

"How? Why?" he managed to ask when no other words would come out.

Hermione smiled warmly at him and looked at the walls of Harry's old house. "I knew you were leaving. I knew it before you did. I knew you weren't planning on coming to Diagon Alley to meet us, and I knew this was the only place I could have found you," she said quietly while keeping her eyes on the old building. "Why, you ask?" she continued as she looked up at him. "Because we promised. We promised to keep you company, to be with you until the end," she answered simply, her voice calm and relaxing.

"But I didn't want you to come," Harry protested, but Hermione only shook her head.

"I know you didn't," she answered. "But I want to come, because we promised to be there for you," she added softly.

"I don't want you to come and risk your life just because you promised you would stick by my side."

"It's not only about the promise what makes me come with you," Hermione interrupted, but Harry didn't seem to notice.

"I want you to break that promise and stay safe. I can do it alone, Hermione. It's my fate and I have to face it alone. I can't drag you into something that terrible," Harry said with tears in his eyes. Hermione shook her head and softly touched his cheek. That made him look at her again.

"I'm not going to back away Harry, and neither will Ron. We know you hate what lies before us and you're terrified. So are we, and there's no doubt you couldn't do this alone, but you we want to help you. Together we're stronger than we are apart. You have to take us with you," she pleaded as she looked deep into his emerald eyes.

Harry was speechless. He simply didn't know what to say to her. All of what Hermione said was true. They were stronger together than they were apart, and he needed them, yet he didn't want them to come along. He was so confused by his own thoughts and he needed someone to tell him what he should do, but who could help him? Professor Dumbledore was murdered before his eyes and Sirius was no longer there to help him either. Everyone who was ever close to him died and he was afraid it would happen again. What if next person to die was Hermione or Ron? Or Hagrid, or Professor McGonagall? He didn't need anymore people dying because of him.

"Is Ron here, too?" he asked, breaking the silence.

Hermione shook her head and replied, "No, he's not. He's waiting for me at the Burrow."

"Then you should go there," Harry mumbled.

"No, I won't go. Not until you come with me," Hermione responded strictly.

"I won't come Hermione. I can't come, I can't risk it."

"Then Ron will meet us here," Hermione said and started to walk up to the door of his old house. "Come on, there's something I want to show you," she said and turned to look at him.

"Show me what? There aren't any walls left. I can see perfectly well what's-"

"Harry…" Hermione said and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm going now," He said and turned to leave on the other direction.

"No you don't," Hermione said and took his hand. "Harry, you are not going to leave us. Not again," she said and pulled him gently towards the doorway. "This is the choice that we've made and we're going to be with you until the end. Now come on, there's something I want to show you and I know you're going to like it," she said with bright smile. Harry had no other thing to do than to surrender and follow Hermione to the door.

"Are you ready?" she asked and saw Harry nodding numbly. "Good. Now close your eyes," she ordered him and Harry did as he was told. Harry's eyes were closed as he heard Hermione open the door...


	3. Godric's Hollow

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character! all belongs to J.K.Rowling**

**Authors note: **Sorry for taking so long to update it and hugs to Mabel who's been so generous and betaingthe story andbeacause withoutherI wouldn't be able to update this.

**Chapter 3; Godric's Hollow**

Harry stopped when Hermione stopped. Before he was allowed to open his eyes, he heard the door shut behind him.

"This is nonsense," he said out loud and heard Hermione giggling next to him. It was rather odd, he thought, Hermione wasn't the type of girl who giggled. "Can I open my eyes now?" he asked in annoyance.

"Just a second," she responded as he felt her move in front of him. He also realized they were still holding hands, but his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her voice. "You can open them now."

Harry didn't let her tell him twice before he opened his eyes, and when he saw what lay before him, he gasped. It was something he could have never imagined. He was standing in the middle of a vast hall; the walls covered with paintings and portraits. Opposite the door where they were standing stood an enormous staircase and to the right, was a large living room.

All the way up to the staircase there were portraits of his parents and grandparents, they weren't moving thought, but he still loved those. He walked a bit closer to the staircase to look one specific portrait. All three of them were there. Lily was holding him in her arms, smiling while James was holding his hand around his wife. Even thought it was just a portrait, Harry would tell James seemed to be proud. Harry kept looking at the portrait, tears swelling up in his eyes. He didn't know how long he had been staring it, or how long he could stare it, but feeling Hermione's arm on his shoulder, he came back to reality. Smiling weakly at her, he found her hand again and held it in his.

He walked towards the living room, not actually feeling his legs beneath him as Hermione remained next to him, supporting him and smiling brightly.

The living room was bigger than any other room Harry had ever seen. There were red and soft couches, an enormous fireplace and plants of varying species everywhere. The window in the room was just as big as everything else he had seen and it lightened up the room with rays of sunshine. When his eyes fell upon the fireplace, he couldn't hold back his tears any longer. There stood a large portrait of his parents wedding day. Harry had never seen in any picture of his mother looking more beautiful than she was in that portrait.

He walked up to the fireplace and now he noticed the small photos standing in the fireplace. There were photos of his mother and father, photos where he was sitting between his parents, and photos of Sirius and his friends.

Hermione, as if reading his thoughts put her arm around her friend. "Welcome home Harry," she said and gave him quick peck on his cheek.

If Harry wouldn't have been so surprised with what was standing in front of him, he would have felt the spot where Hermione had kissed him.

"So, what do you think of it?" she asked as she eyed the portrait of the Potter family.

"This is a trick, right? There was nothing left. Walls, only walls," Harry mumbled.

"I think you should sit down," Hermione said as she led him to the sofa. "I'll explain everything to you," she added as Harry sat down. "To answer your question, no, this isn't a trick. What you see here is real. This is your home," she smiled.

"But…but…I lived with the Dursley's. Why? Why did I have to live with them when I had this? Why I couldn't I have been here? How long have you known about this?" he demanded. "Why couldn't I see a house? Why did I only see what was left of the house?" he exclaimed.

"You had to live with the Dursley's for your own safety," Hermione explained. "Privet Drive was the safest place for you to live in for all these years. Besides, this house wasn't ready yet, at least not the protection spells," she added. "But now, there is no safer place than this house. Even Hogwarts isn't this safe especially now that Professor Dumbledore isn't there," Hermione finished and immediately looked down.

Harry couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe what he saw in front of him and he couldn't believe what Hermione was telling him. This was his home. He looked up to the portrait of his family, hoping to see them moving, hoping and wishing that he could speak with his parents, even if they were only in a portrait, but his parents hadn't moved a inch since he got there. He lowered his head and sighed. He had hoped too much.

"Can I continue?" Hermione asked and Harry nodded. "I've known about this place since the end of our first year," she said and silenced a protest from Harry by raising her hand in front of him. "Let me finish before you ask anything," she berated, but Harry wasn't willing to wait. He rose up from the sofa and looked at Hermione furiously.

"You knew about it all this time?" he yelled at her. "You KNEW but you didn't tell me? I thought we were friends Hermione! WHY?" his anger was raising fast. "WHY didn't you tell me about this? You knew how important this was to me, you knew it, but you didn't tell me because you didn't care, did you?" he said as he collapsed, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Are you finished?" Hermione asked coldly. "May I continue now? I was just about to explain everything to you, but you couldn't wait could you? Of course you couldn't. That's your only problem, Harry; you never wait. You act in a rush and start lashing out at everyone, making your own explanations," she yelled back. "Just when I was about to explain to you why I kept this secret, you start yelling at me, and I did care; I still care. That's the only reason I kept this secret from you. You should remember what Professor Dumbledore said to you about living with the Dursley's. It was the safest place at the time. If you would have known about this house, your protection at the Dursley's would have faded away and you would have been in greater danger. You couldn't come to live here because it wasn't ready and you couldn't have lived here alone, nor could you live here with Dursley's. They wouldn't be able to see this house and the house wouldn't let them enter. I kept this secret from you because I care and I wanted you to be safe, Harry," she ranted. "Do you now understand why I had to keep it secret from you?" she asked worriedly with tears in her eyes, and to her relief, Harry nodded.

"No one knows about this place except Professor Dumbledore and I. And now you," she said and Harry looked up at her.

"What about Ron?" he asked

"I couldn't tell him. I knew he wouldn't ever be able to keep this secret from you. He would have made some comment over it or accidentally talked about it near you. As much as I hated keeping this from the two of you, I had to. I made a promise to Professor Dumbledore," she said. "Not even the Ministry of Magic knows about this place."

"But why you? How?" Harry managed to ask. He was much calmer now after hearing Hermione's side of the story. Once again, he had to admit that she was right. He couldn't have lived in that house all alone but there were still many questions that needed to be answered.

"After our first year at Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore saw something between the three of us. We were quite close at the end of that year, and he wanted me to help him protect this house, to help to decorate it and he needed someone who would know you and what you liked. He needed someone who was close to you and whether you believe it or not, I think Professor Dumbledore knew he was going to die before you saw this house. He looked at the house as if seeing it for the last time…and it _was_ his last time. He had a note for me that Professor McGonagall sent me week ago," she said. "In that letter, Professor Dumbledore left instructions that I should show this to you. He asked me to come alone with you and not to bring Ron with me"

"But why?" Harry asked, still confused.

"I suppose it's easier to explain everything one person at the time, and you had to know it before Ron did. You know Ron, he would have been excited to see this place and once he saw it, jealousy would have kicked in and he would have started attacking me with questions and…" Hermione said and saw Harry nodding.

"Remember my holidays with my parents?" she asked and Harry, and once again he nodded. "They never happened. They were lies so that I had time to come here. No one would have guessed that I had lied, it wouldn't have been very suspicious," she said. "I only did it because of you, and because Professor Dumbledore asked me to," she said as she touched Harry's hand. "Are you angry with me?" she finally asked.

"No, I'm not mad or angry at you, but sometimes I'm scared of you knowing everything. Sometimes it seems like you know me better than I do and right now, you're scaring me," Harry said not daring to look at her. "I didn't plan to come here at all. When I walked out of Privet Drive, I didn't know where to go or what to do. Even when I called the Knight Busm, I didn't know where to go, but somehow I got the words out of my mouth and ended up here. It was the first place that came into my mind," Harry continued. "But you, you already knew I would come here and then this," he motioned around him. "It's perfect and you did this. You did this for me. I don't deserve this, and I don't deserve you wanting to risk your life for me."

"Sometimes I am scared of it myself," she answered honestly. "But then I think how much good it may do to you and that fear disappears. Do you want to see the rest of the house before we go get Ron?" she asked, changing the subject.

Harry wasn't sure whether he wanted Ron there or not. Was he ready to hear this amazing story again when it was explained to his other best friend? Or perhaps he wanted to spend this night here on his own, just to get used to his surroundings, let Hermione's words sink in.

"Why don't you go alone and come back tomorrow with Ron," he asked, and for some reason, he was embarrassed to ask that of her. He didn't want to hurt her feelings by telling her to leave him alone.

"No," Hermione answered stubbornly. "We both go tomorrow. I don't think you should be here alone tonight," she explained and looked at his reaction. "But of course it's your decision. I'll leave if you want me to," she added quickly, and to her delight, she saw Harry shaking his head.

"No, you're right as always. I shouldn't be here alone. You can stay though," he suggested and smiled. "I just have one more question," he said as Hermione waited. "Why wasn't I able to see this house from the outside, and you were?"

"It's simple," she started. "As I told you before, this house is protected by many complex spells. That spell, is one of them. No one can see the house itself; everyone only sees what's left of it," she smiled as she searched Harry's face for a reaction.

"And now you probably want to know what happens when someone opens the door," she asked, and Harry nodded. "Nothing, absolutely nothing happens. It will remain a pile of rubble and no one can even get close to the door. This whole place is protected by the same spell that was used during the Quidditch World Cup to keep muggles away from it. Of course, since we're dealing with wizards and witches, the spell is much more powerful," Hermione added.

"How did you get in?" Hermione asked out loud, reading Harry's mind when he looked like he was about to ask a question. "First of all, you got in because you're the owner of this house. Secondly, you must be given permission to come in. The list is right over there," she pointed towards the door they had entered. Next to the door was a small cupboard, and on it, a piece of parchment. "You write the names of those who you want to be allowed to enter the house. Only you can give permission to enter, but before you, Professor Dumbledore gave out permission. That's why you find my name on that list," she said as she looked at Harry as he walked up to the cupboard. "This house is protected with the highest level of security and it would take all night to tell you what spells and charms Professor Dumbledore has used all these years. Anymore questions?" she asked and Harry silently shook his head.

"Harry Potter, sir," interrupted a squeaky voice from behind Harry. "Dobby cannot describe his happiness to see you sir," said Dobby who was looking up and beaming at Harry.

"Dobby, what are you doing here?" Harry asked in shock.

"Dobby cannot leave Harry Potter sir. Dumbledore told Dobby not to leave Harry Potter and to keep his eye on Harry Potter, sir" Dobby replied, "And Dobby will do it, sir."

"No one else knew about this, eh?" Harry said with grin as he looked at Hermione.

"Well, that's the catch. He doesn't know," Hermione said quietly and pulled Harry further away from Dobby. "Dobby was brought here, but never told where he was. He doesn't know where he is right now until you tell him. All he knows is that you live here now, but don't worry about him, he won't betray you."

Harry nodded at Hermione, and turned to face Dobby. "Dobby, can you make us two mugs of tea?" he asked and saw Dobby smiling.

"It would be an honour Harry Potter, sir," Dobby replied and vanished to kitchen.

"So, which way is the kitchen?" Harry asked as he turned to Hermione again.

"Don't you want to put your things away before you go into the kitchen? Don't you want to see your room?" Hermione asked as she began to lead him to the second floor and the end of the corridor. She stopped before she opened the last door. "This room belonged to your parents, Harry. If you want, you can take another room. I just thought you might want this one," she said as Harry put his hand on her shoulder.

"No, I'm fine. I'll have that room," he responded and Hermione opened the door. Harry stepped in, but Hermione didn't. She knew he needed time alone to take everything in and she wanted to go back down to help Dobby make the tea when she heard quiet sobs coming from the bedroom.


	4. Confusion

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character! all belongs to J.K.Rowling**

**Authors note: **Sorry for taking so long to update it and hugs to Mabel who's been so generous and betaingthe story andbeacause withoutherI wouldn't be able to update this.

**Chapter 4; Confusion**

Harry came down to kitchen ten minutes later and Hermione saw signs that he had been crying, but didn't comment on it.

"Now it's my turn to ask questions," she said sheepishly to him. "How do you like it here?" she asked and put a cup of tea before him when he sat down.

Harry tried to smile as he took the tea from her. "It's perfect," he replied quietly and looked around the kitchen. It was much bigger than the kitchen at Number 4 Privet Drive and even bigger than the one in Grimmauld Place. Unlike the atmosphere in the kitchen belonging to the Burrow, there was no magical item in sight. "Thank you Hermione," Harry said and squeezed her hand. "Thank you so much," he repeated to himself and the only answer he got from Hermione was a flash of a smile.

"What are you going to do now?" Hermione asked. "Are you going back to school?" Harry felt a bit embarrassed and immediately looked down as he slowly shook his head.

"No. Hogwarts is no longer safe. There's no point in going back there," he replied.

"But Harry," she began. "What about all the students there? They're counting on you to go back."

"No they aren't. They're safer when I'm not there. They're happier not to have me there, and their parents are happier too," he explained. "The parents are thrilled not to have me at Hogwarts where I'll only be putting their children into danger," he mumbled as he sipped his coffee.

"Harry, this is nonsense."

"No it's not. Look at all those years when we've been there. Every time something happens, it's my fault; it's my fault because I'm the bloody boy who lived."

"Harry, what you're saying is nonsense and you know it."

"No it's not, Hermione. Remember our fifth year? People were afraid of me and everybody's parents wanted to take their children out of school because of me," Harry said sadly. He didn't dare look into her eyes, not wanting to see pity in them.

"People were afraid of you because you were the one who told the world about Voldemort's return. They didn't want to believe it; they were afraid to believe you. The _Daily Prophet_ didn't help either by making you sound like a madman," Hermione countered as she tried her best to explain the truth to him. "This year will be different."

"Yes, because it's worse," Harry interrupted and rose up. He walked up to the window and saw the most beautiful garden he had ever seen. "It's worse because Voldemort returned and everyone believes it now Professor Dumbledore's death will only make everyone all the more scared.

"But you, you're the one who can bring relief to people's heart. I feel safer when I am with you," Hermione said and looked at him "So do the others," she added quickly.

"You mean it?" he asked as he turned around to look down at her.

"Yes, I do," she answered

"I don't know, it seems pointless to go back there now that Dumbledore isn't Headmaster," Harry started. "I'm sure the school will be closed anyway," Harry said and turned his eyes to the garden again.

"Beautiful flowers aren't they?" Hermione asked as she appeared next to Harry, who simply nodded. "School may not be closed, Harry. I've been in contact with Professor McGonagall and according to what she's told me, I think Hogwarts will open its doors to all students. She will be Headmistress," Hermione said. "You should think about it, we have nothing better to do anyway."

"Nothing better to do?" Harry asked in disbelief. "We have to find the remaining horcruxes and destroy them!"

"I know Harry, and that's what we're going to do. Voldemort knows nothing about that, right? He has no idea that some of the horcruxes have already been destroyed," she said and Harry gave her a quizzical look. "Well, yes, he knows that the diary is gone, but he doesn't know about the ring and the locket. Wouldn't it be odd if you didn't go to school?" she asked. "That would make him suspicious, Harry, and I'm sure he knows or can find out if you're in school or not. If he doesn't find you there, he's going to look you somewhere else and then he may realize what you're up to and put the horcruxes somewhere else to protect them with more spells," Hermione reasoned.

Harry thought about what she said to him, and of course she was right. Would he be strong enough go back to Hogwarts where he would have to look at Professor Dumbledore's grave everyday? He didn't think he could bare it and he didn't think he was ready for it, yet she was right. He had no choice but to go back to school, and continue living his miserable cursed life.

"But how will we get the horcruxes while we're there?" he asked

"We'll do our research at Hogwarts and when we find something, we can talk to Professor McGonagall and tell her we have to leave school for few days to continue Professor Dumbledore's work. She'll understand."

"We can't. We can't tell her about the horcruxes, Hermione," Harry interrupted as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Merlin's beard, Harry, let me finish," she said getting annoyed by the interruption. "We won't tell her what work we'll be continuing; we'll just say that we have to do what he asked. She won't ask any more questions."

"How do you know she won't start asking questions?"

"Harry…"

"Err... sorry," Harry apologized.

"Professor Dumbledore stated in the letter he left me that this is what we need to tell to Professor McGonagall. I suppose he left a note for her as well; a note where he forbids her asking any question from us," Hermione explained. "And we'll simply tell the other students that we've gone to the hospital wing or something similar."

"That should work," Harry said slowly nodding his head.

"Of course it will, I've worked it out from every possible angle and we could use polyjuice potion as well. I'm sure an Auror would be glad to help us out with that, even Remus would help us, I'm sure," she said and looked at her friend. He looked so exhausted and she guessed he had heard more than enough for one day. It was getting late too. "I think you need to get some rest Harry, you don't look too well," she commented with concern.

"Yeah, you're probably right," he replied as he rubbed his eyes slightly. He looked at the garden once again, and asked, "Are we allowed to go there? Is the garden protected as well?" Seeing Hermione nodding, he went straight to the backyard. He sat on a wing and stared at the flowers that surrounded him. He knew they were plants from the wizarding world because he had never seen them before; he had never seen such beauty. When he looked up and saw the sun setting, he heard Hermione coming closer to him, but didn't move himself. He didn't even say anything.

"This is the wing where your mother held you in her arms when she wanted to put you to bed," Hermione told him in a soft whisper. Harry looked up at her, grateful for telling him that little piece of information. He didn't even bother to ask how she knew it, but guessed that Professor Dumbledore had told her.

"The…the portrait-" Harry started, but Hermione interrupted.

"Won't move. I'm sorry Harry," she said quietly. Harry nodded and wiped another tear.

"I miss them so much," he said. "Being in this house…it seems so familiar and yet it's unknown. It seems like I know the house, I feel like I've been here, like I have some memories here, but I can't remember them. It scares me Hermione," he said and looked at the setting sun again. "Everything you've done here in this house with Professor Dumbledore, you have no idea how much it means to me. I'm so grateful to you," he said to her.

"Shh, don't say anything," Hermione replied quietly and put her arms around him, comforting him.

They sat in the garden for a long time looking at the sunset and Harry finally calmed down when Hermione told him to get some rest. Harry did as he was told and lying on the bed that once belonged to his parents, he thought of the day that had gone by so quickly. He thought of Hermione and Ron; thought about how Hermione had comforted him and how good he felt around her. No one before Hermione had comforted Harry like that. It was an odd feeling. He felt embarrassed about crying in front of her at first, but he felt much better afterwards when he saw she understood. He knew Hermione didn't mind the crying, and he appreciated her for it. His life always seemed to brighten up a little bit whenever Hermione was around and everything was much easier because there was always some logical excplanation to everything.

With Ginny, he never felt as comfortable and he couldn't show his tears in front of her. Perhaps it was beacause Ginny always saw him as a hero; never getting to know the real Harry Potter like Hermione did. Whatever it was, he was confused at the fact that he could tell Hermione anything and everything but not to Ginny. He hated keeping secrets from Ginny, but he couldn't tell her everything, she wouldn't understand. Even Professor Dumbledore didn't want him to tell Ginny everything, but why? Why wouldn't Professor Dumbledore allow him to talk about his upcoming mission with Ginny, knowing how he felt about her?

Maybe that was the reason. Maybe Harry wasn't allowed to tell Ginny everything beacause he cared about her and was very close to her. He had to keep everything from her for her safety or perhaps Professor Dumbledore didn't trust her. Maybe Dumbledore was afraid of what she might do if she found out what was going on. No. Ginny couldn't, wouldn't betray him, would she? Would Ginny run off if she knew the truth, or would she stand next to him just like Hermione and Ron?

Harry always thought that honesty was the most important thing in a relationship. Professor Dumbledore must have known that as well, but why did he want Harry to start keeping secrets from his girlfriend? Was that the reason why Harry couldn't continue the relationship? Breaking up with Ginny because of her safety wasn't a good enough reason. Ginny and all of Harry's friends were always going to be in danger. He didn't break his friendship with Ron and Hermione because of their safety. He wanted to do that, but his friends were too stubborn and stuck by Harry no matter what. Why didn't Ginny do that? Why didn't Ginny fight to stay by his side like Ron and Hermione did? Harry wouldn't have been able to live with himself if he put her in any danger, but didn't she care for him as much as he thought she did?

And what did Harry feel for her now? He missed her, that was for certain, but did he still care for her in that way? True, she's a beautiful witch, but did he ever have real feelings towards her? Perhaps he wanted to live normal life so desperately and wanted to know what it felt like to be a normal teenage boy who didn't have to worry about the future; a boy who could enjoy having a girlfriend just like everybody else.

But what about the monster inside of him whenever he saw Ginny with someone else? Was it jealousy that she could live normal life and he couldn't? Or was it just beacause he wanted to protect her like a brother and didn't want anyone to take advantage her? Harry couldn't help but think about all those things before falling into dreamless sleep in his new home.


	5. Caught

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character! all belongs to J.K.Rowling**

**Authors note:** _Sorry for taking so long to update it and hugs to Mabel who's been so generous and betaing the story, beacause without her I wouldn't be able to update this._

**---**

**Chapter 5; caught **

Harry woke up next morning and immediately felt better than ever; he felt like he was finally home. Even though Hogwarts had been his real home for years, he somehow felt different. He looked around his room, his parent's room, and saw Hedwig outside the window. Stretching as he walked, he opened the window and retrieved his packages from her.

Setting down the packages once Hedwig gave them up, he walked over to his trunk and picked up the card he had been looking at when he was at the Burrow; Dumbledore's chocolate frog card, but no Dumbledore. The card was blank just as it had been the first time he looked at it.

"Thank you," he whispered to the blank card before putting it on his bed.

He was supposed to have unpacked his belongings the previous day, but couldn't find the strength to do it. He was, after all, in the house where everything had started, where his miserable life had started.

When he looked back down at his trunk, he saw the locket he and Dumbledore had discovered at the end of his sixth year. He picked it up and held it at eye level. He had spent and entire summer wondering who R.A.B. was. Who else could have possibly known about the horcruxes and who could have destroyed one of them? Or was it really destroyed? Maybe it was still somewhere out there, waiting for Harry to destroy it, or perhaps Voldemort had become suspicious and had played a trick on them, placing the wrong locket? No, it couldn't be. Voldemort couldn't possibly know; he had no idea that he, Harry, knew about the horcruxes and was planning to destroy them. Besides, the initials R.A.B. sounded familiar. He had seen those initials before, but couldn't remember where.

Deciding to drop the subject and put those thoughts behind him, he placed the locket back in his trunk. He didn't want to worry about Voldemort; he wanted to see the other rooms of the house he now lived in.

Taking a towel from his trunk, he realized he had no clue where the bathroom was. Creeping out of his bedroom, we went in search for it. He tried not to make any noise, thinking that Hermione was still asleep; it was after all, quite early in the morning. He found a bathroom at the end of the hallway and without knocking, he opened the door to find Hermione in nothing but a towel around her body.

"Hermione…I'm err… sorry. I thought you were sleeping," Harry stammered and blushed. When he realized he was still staring at Hermione, he quickly looked down.

"Oh… Harry, well…umm…it's okay. I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd shower before making breakfast," she replied calmly and as she began to brush her hair. She too was blushing slightly but hid it behind her hair.

"I'll just…I'll just wait outside then," Harry started and stumbled out of the room.

"No, it's okay, I was just about to go into my room. Bathroom's all yours," Hermione hastily replied as she stopped brushing her hair.

"Thanks," Harry managed to say and saw her walking closer to him.

He was staring at her again, but this time, he couldn't make himself look away. He couldn't help but notice how perfectly her wet hair fell down on her shoulders and how much leaner they looked when wet. Then he began to notice how the few drops of water made their way down her chest and he had to tell himself to stop staring; it was Hermione, his best friend. He shouldn't look her like in that way. He shouldn't even notice the soft curves of her body, her slim, long legs. And the falling water drops were driving him insane. His eyes were entranced by the one drop that rolled down from her chest and disappeared under the towel right between her breasts.

"Well, are you going to stand there all day?" Hermione asked as she passed Harry and walked to her room.

Harry shook his head to get his mind to work and entered the bathroom, yet he stole one last glance at Hermione from behind and he felt odd. He had never seen Hermione like that; he had never noticed her in that way.

Half an hour later, Harry and Hermione were sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee and eating breakfast.

"What time are we going to pick Ron up?" Hermione asked when she looked at Harry for a brief moment.

"I'm not coming, you go," Harry said. "I have few things to do here."

"Like unpack your belongings?" Hermione suggested, and Harry nodded. "Why don't I help you unpack and then we can both go?"

"No, we can't waste time for that," Harry replied.

"What's the rush? Last night it seemed you had plenty time," Hermione countered and put her hair behind her ears.

"Yesterday, everything was new," he started and looked at Hermione.

He couldn't get what he had seen that morning out of his head. Hermione with only a towel wrapped around her body, water drops falling down her slim shoulders and rolling down her chest.

"Are you afraid of something? Afraid I might see something in your trunk that I shouldn't see?" Hermione asked, and when she didn't get an immediate response from Harry, she looked at him more closely. "Harry, are you even listening me?"

"Yes, sorry. What were you saying again?" he asked when he was brought back down to reality.

"What's wrong with you? You're acting strange this morning," Hermione asked worriedly. "But whatever you say, I'll leave you here and go after Ron myself. We'll be arriving by floo powder," she said and Harry gave her and inquiring look. "No worries Harry, the Ministry doesn't have contact with this fireplace. They can't track us whenever we use this. Besides, this place shouldn't even exist anymore," she said with a wink and walked up to the window to get the _Daily Prophet_ that a brown owl had just delivered. Noticing Harry's concerned look, she quickly added, "Harry, don't worry." With that, she walked back to the table and started reading the newspaper. That gave Harry time to look her.

"So, how are things between you and Ron?" he asked suddenly. The question made Hermione look up at him.

"Same as always," she replied, shrugging. "I don't understand him and we still keep fighting over nothing."

"Have you… I mean, are you two planning a future together?" Harry asked and looked into his cup.

"I, we…we haven't really thought about it. But honestly, I don't think it will happen," she said.

"Why not?"

"We fight too much, for starters, but who knows. Why do you ask?"

"I just thought it would be better if I knew. You know, in case something happens between the two of you. What about our friendship then? Will you two still be friends afterwards if something happened?" Harry asked

"I don't see why not. This won't affect our friendship, Harry," she replied and put the dishes away. "I'll be right back, it won't take long to bring Ron here," she said and smiled at Harry as she walked away.

"Great," he mumbled to himself and rose from his seat before going back to his room.

An hour later, Harry heard noises coming from downstairs. He knew that Ron and Hermione had arrived and by the time he went down there, he found Ron and Hermione snogging on the couch. He didn't like what he saw; he felt anger and jealousy arising. Of course he knew they snogged from time to time, they were couple after all, but did they have to do it where he would see them? He was about to walk out of the living room and lock himself in his room where he could be alone and try to forget the dreadful moment he just saw, but he stumbled into a plant and when it fell to the floor, Hermione jumped up.

"Sorry, I was just leaving," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"No Harry, wait. I'm sorry, I didn't know that…" Hermione started apologizing while her face went red.

"No need to apologize," Harry interrupted and left the room.

When he reached the stairs, he ran up but he was unable to calm down. He stayed in his room for the rest of the day. Dobby brought him food so he didn't have to go downstairs and face his friends. He couldn't explain why he had acted the way he did. How was he supposed to explain it to them when he didn't even know the answer himself?

Why had he felt so jealous? Why did he feel like they had squeezed his heart out? They were a couple, he knew that; he even wanted them to get together the year before, but now this? He didn't feel the same way he felt when he saw Ginny kissing someone else. He felt like his friends had betrayed him and no matter how much he wanted to deny it, he wanted and wished he was in Ron's shoes. Not because he had girlfriend, but because he had Hermione. He felt like Ron had stolen Hermione away from him even though he knew she was never his. It was stupid, he and Hermione were just friends, but something bugged him.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione interrupted as she stood outside his door. "You haven't come out all day, we were…" she said but couldn't finish what she wanted to say because Harry opened the door.

"I'm fine," he said in a cold tone and walked past Hermione, who grabbed his hand and turned him around.

"Look, about what happened this morning, Ron can't find out. He'll be furious if he knew you saw me in the bathroom and would never understand that it was just an accident," Hermione pleaded with Harry.

"I won't tell him," Harry said without looking at her. He went to kitchen and found Ron there. Harry didn't greet him; he didn't even look at Ron. He went straight to refrigerator and took out a bottle of butterbeer. Just when he was about to leave the kitchen, he heard Ron speaking to him.

"Look mate, I'm sorry you saw that this morning. We didn't except you to come down that fast," he said and Harry turned around. He looked coldly at his friend.

"It took me over ten minutes to come downstairs."

"Oh, I see," Ron said lowering his head. "It won't happen again. I know you must miss Ginny and that's why you got so angry. Then you had to see me with Hermione," Ron started and Harry thought about what Ron just said. No, that wasn't it. He hadn't even thought for a second about Ginny when he caught Ron and Hermione snogging, but he couldn't tell his best friend that.

"Yeah, you're right," Harry replied.

"So you're okay then?" Ron asked and Harry nodded. "We're okay too?" he asked again and Harry once again nodded. "Why don't you two get back together?"

At that, Harry quickly looked up. "What?" he asked, and thought he had misheard.

"Get back together with Ginny. She misses you too. She's been quiet and sad all summer, it's quite odd you know," Ron informed him.

"I can't, Ron," Harry responded and looked down. "I just can't. You wouldn't understand," he said

"Of course I won't understand if you don't explain it to me."

"There's nothing to explain, Ron. It's over between Ginny and I. Just accept that," he said in annoyance.

"I still don't see why you two can't be together. She's liked you for years and you just dumped her like that?"

"Forget it Ron," Harry answered angrily. He didn't want to talk about it; he couldn't tell Ron that his relationship with Ginny just didn't feel right. "It's not about me and Ginny anymore, it's about you and Hermione, alright? I just don't want to catch the two of you snogging in front of me again," he said furiously and left the kitchen.


	6. The truth revealed

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character! all belongs to J.K.Rowling **

**Authors note:** _Sorry for taking so long to update it and hugs to Mabel who's been so generous and betaing the story, beacause without her I wouldn't be able to update this._

**Chapter 6; The truth revealed**

Harry woke up the following morning with a headache. Rubbing his temples, he thought about the events of the previous day and felt bad for acting the way he did, but he knew it was as much Ron's fault as it was his. Knowing he had to apologize to Ron, he got out of bed, took a shower and soon went downstairs where Hermione was busy over the stove and Ron was waiting for breakfast.

"Oh good Harry, you're up. Breakfast will be ready in a bit," Hermione said without looking at him.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry responded as he sat across from Ron. "Morning Ron," he greeted.

"I don't understand why Hermione doesn't use magic to cook," Ron complained. "I'm starving and it takes forever to cook the muggle way," he continued and looked at Hermione. "Or why doesn't she let Dobby do the cooking?" he asked and looked at Harry.

"Ron, I already told you to stop whining. I'll be done any minute now," Hermione berated and mumbled something that sounded like _Boys_.

Harry didn't mind Hermione cooking the muggle way; it was quite interesting to watch as a matter of fact. He had prepared many meals at the Dursley's for so many years and liked the muggle way of cooking better than using magic to achieve the same results.

"Do you need a hand with that?" Harry suggested and Hermione nodded.

"Do you want to do the bacon or start with the omelettes?" she asked as Harry stood next to her.

"I'll do the omelettes," he replied as he retrieved another frying pan.

He walked up to the refrigerator and took out some eggs. The entire time Harry helped Hermione, Ron was watching them furiously, but they didn't seem to notice him at all. They laughed together and helped each other while sometimes playfully slapping each other with towels or throwing flour at each other. They were in they're own little world and Ron didn't like it one bit. He waited patiently for them to finish and kept a close eye on them. Finally, when the meal was ready, Hermione put breakfast on the table.

"It's about time," Ron mumbled and looked at Hermione, who was half covered with flour.

Hermione looked at the way he was looking at her and blushed a little. Clearing the flour off her face with a flick of her wand, she was as clean as before as the three of them ate in silence. Ron was the first one to finished eating and was about to leave the kitchen, when Harry stopped him.

"Ron, may I have a word with you?" Harry asked

"Fine, I'll wait for you in the living room," Ron replied and left the room.

A few minutes later, Harry approached the living room and found Ron watching muggle television. Hermione had explained to Ron that since Harry was brought up as a muggle, he may like having some muggle items at his home, which was quite true.

"What did you want to talk about?" Ron asked but kept his eyes on the television. He was amused at the way the little box, as he called it, worked. Harry sighed and turned off the television before sitting opposite of Ron. "Hey, what did you did that for?"

"I want to talk to you, but not while you're watching this," Harry said and pointed at the television. "Look Ron, I wanted apologize of my actions last night," he started. "I've been…well, this house brings up a lot of bad memories of my parents and it reminds me that they're not here anymore," Harry said, while Ron simply stared at him.

"Look mate, I'm sorry too," Ron replied after a while. "I know it must be hard to live here. Hermione told me this as well; she warned me that you may be emotional and stuff and it wasn't right of me what I told you last night either," Ron said.

"No hard feelings then?" Harry asked with a smile and extended his hand out to Ron.

"No hard feelings," Ron replied as he shook Harry's hand.

With each passing day, Harry began to get used to Godric's Hollow. The night before they had to set off to Hogwarts, he realized he didn't want to leave his house. That night, he sat on his bed and looked out the window of his bedroom. His bright emerald eyes were watery and a few tears fell down; he wasn't sure if he would ever return to the home his parents had left him.

He was brought back to reality by a quiet knock on his door. Wiping his eyes, he said 'come in'. Hermione opened the door and saw her friend sitting on the bed, his back turned towards her, and looking into the darkness before him. The room was dark; the only light in the room came from moonlight shining brightly in the night sky.

"Harry," she said quietly and walked closer to him. "What's the matter? You were too quiet at dinner and I got a little worried," she said.

"Shouldn't you be with Ron?" Harry asked, ignoring her question completely.

"He's sleeping," Hermione answered. "So tell me what's wrong."

Feeling helpless, Harry shrugged. He knew Hermione wouldn't leave it just like that.

"Nothing. I just don't want to leave this place; I don't want to go back to school anymore," Harry said and felt odd. He usually yearned to go back to school and now there he was. He no longer wanted to go to the one place he had considered his home for six long years. "What if I never see this place again?" he asked quietly, rather to himself than to anyone else.

"Don't say that, Harry. You'll come back here and live a normal life after it's all over," she gently replied.

"A normal life. I can never live normal life, Hermione. Not even if I manage to kill Voldemort," he said in disgust. "Then I won't only be the boy-who-lived, but the boy-who-saved-the-world," he said bitterly.

"But at least you can breathe deeply and enjoy life without being worried and scared all the time," she said.

"That's just a dream, Hermione; we both know that."

"It's a dream that will come true."

"I don't know," Harry said sadly. "I haven't even thought about it. I haven't thought of the life I might get to live if I kill Voldemort," he said.

"You should think about it. You know what I think?" she asked before she continued. "I think you will get back together with Ginny or find someone else and have a wonderful life together," she said and Harry looked at her. With the moonlight shining upon her, he saw her smiling. He saw how perfectly her hair sparkled and how beautiful she was. But then he remembered the sight of her wrapped up in towel and he quickly turned away.

"I won't get back together with Ginny. It just…it didn't feel right," he started and walked up to the balcony, feeling the soft wind blowing on his face as he looked up at the stars and the moon. "Ron wants me to get back together with her too, but I can't. I don't have feelings for her anymore but I can't tell Ron." That's it. He had admitted something to Hermione that he was afraid to admit to himself.

"Ron will get over it," Hermione said walking up to Harry. "Ginny is still his sister. He's just worried and he thinks you're what's best for her. But he hasn't considered that it may not be what you and Ginny want and need," she said.

"Thanks," Harry answered her.

"He doesn't even realize that the way we keep arguing may not be good for us either. He just doesn't see that there really can't be anything between him and me," she continued without listening to Harry. She was gazing at the stars and seemed to be deep in her thoughts. "I'm tired of fighting with him, Harry. He always thinks he's right and I'm wrong. We never even talk like you and I are doing right now," she sighed. "I think my feelings for him died out a while ago," she finally admitted. Harry listened carefully; he didn't know what he should do or say. "I liked him. I thought I did because I…" she started but realized what she was about to say. "But now, now all those feelings have died out and I don't like him as more than a friend."

"Why are you telling me this?" Harry asked the first thing that came into his mind.

"Because you're the only one I can talk to. You're the only one who could possibly understand me the way I understand you," she started. "I can't…I don't know how much longer I can pretend to like him. I want to call it off with him but I can't. I don't want to hurt him nor do I want to break the friendship between us." she said desperately and without warning, she wrapped her arms around Harry, holding him tight, crying on his chest.

Harry was a little taken aback with the unfolding events, but recovered quickly. He put his arms around her and began stroking her back and her soft hair. He yearned to be able to help her, to erase her pain, to do something for her, but he didn't know how. He had never been very good with that kind of thing; he didn't know how to support and help someone who needed him in that way.

Hermione was beginning to calm down, and began to shy away from his embrace. "Thank you, Harry," she finally said as she let him go and Harry found himself wishing to have her close again.

"For what?" he asked and walked back to his bedroom; he had to clear his mind. Why had he thought that way about her? They should be friends; he couldn't afford to think any other way about her.

"For listening," Hermione said but stayed on the balcony. "Is everything okay Harry?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, Hermione. Just thinking of what you said," he replied and looked at her. He regretted that move later. The moon was shining above her, stars surrounding her and she, in her white nightgown, was looking sadly at him. She looked beautiful to him, but he had to forget thoughts like that. "You should talk to Ron; he deserves to know and I'm sure it won't ruin your friendship with him," Harry suggested.

"You really think so?" Hermione asked and Harry nodded. She looked like an angel to him and he was staring her dumbly. "I will then. Thanks again, Harry," she added with small smile upon her lips.

She walked up to Harry and without warning, she stood up on the tip of her toes and placed a light kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight," she said before exiting the room, leaving Harry stunned.

She had kissed him like that before, but somehow it was different that time; it felt different and that didn't let him fall asleep too soon. Memories of the first day in Godric's Hollow, memories of Hermione in only her towel, memories of them cooking together in the morning and how they quite often seemed to get lost in they're own little world where there was only enough room for the two of them. And now, thoughts of Hermione in her white nightgown under the moon and stars, and Hermione kissing him on his cheek. What was happening to him?


	7. Malfoy

**Chapter 7; Malfoy **

Harry was up earlier than he had planned; somehow he couldn't sleep properly during the night. Thoughts of Hermione filled his mind as soon as he woke up. Looking towards the balcony, he wondered if it had only been a dream

Shaking his head, he walked to the bathroom for a quick shower. A little later he was downstairs making coffee for him and his two friends. When he was done he saw Hermione entering to the kitchen.

"Good morning, are you feeling better?" Harry asked.

"Yes I am," she responded. "But Ron's not. I just found out he didn't tell his parents he would be staying with us for the remainder of the holiday. He just sent them a letter and now he's afraid to meet them at the train station. It's the first time he spends a summer without his parents," she explained.

"If he's afraid, what about me? He stayed away from parents because of me," Harry stated.

"Don't blame yourself. It was immature of him not to talk to his parents about it first," she said.

"Have you talked to them?" Ron asked at the doorway after making both Harry and Hermione jump up in surprise.

"I…well, it's different. They're not exactly used to having me around every summer and holiday," Hermione responded.

"She's right, you know," Harry said, taking Hermione's side.

"Fine, you win. I made a mistake. But it's still me who has to face them and not you two," Ron said rather sadly. Harry and Hermione simply chuckled.

"Relax mate, what harm can they do?" Harry asked but then and regretted it later that day.

Harry, Ron and Hermione got to King's Gross in the Knight Bus. After a not so pleasant ride, they were between platforms 9 and 10. They walked past the barrier and prepared for the worst: meeting Mrs. Weasley. Just as they had thought, she was waiting for all three of them. Hermione and Harry both glanced at each other and then at Ron, who was scarlet from ear to ear.

"RONALD WEASLEY," she boomed. "How DARE you do this to me and to your father. We were worried to sick because of you. Of course, I don't blame you two," Mrs. Weasley said gently turning to Hermione and Harry. Harry had an awful feeling that Mrs. Weasley was only nice of him beacause he was the Boy-Who-Lived. He knew Mrs. Weasley loved him like a son, but still she didn't seem to say a bad word about him like she did to Ron and the twins.

"I, well…mum, you see," Ron started with a shaky voice, but Mrs. Weasley didn't let him finish.

"No note from you all this time, no visits, where were you?" she continued yelling at him. Harry noticed how many people were staring them now and he felt himself blush a little, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Mum, stop it. You're embarrassing me," Ron managed to mumble, but Mrs. Weasley didn't stop there. She kept yelling at him about how worried she still was and how she thought he was dead. "I really need to go now mum," Ron said, bravely interrupting her. By the time Mrs. Weasley accepted this, everyone on the station were staring at them.

Ron, Harry and Hermione were finally able to get on the train when Mrs. Weasley gave up on her lecture. They took the last compartment and sighed collectively. They had survived the angry Mrs. Weasley but they weren't quite prepared for what was to happen next. The door to their compartment opened and they were greeted by Draco Malfoy himself.

"Look who's here. Potty and Weasel," he said and leaned against the doorway. "Oh and the mudblood is still with you?" he asked as he glance at Hermione. Both Harry and Ron jumped up, their wands pointed at Malfoy.

"Never call her like that again," Ron said menacingly, but Draco simply laughed.

"Defending your little mudblood girlfriend. What a pity, everyone thought Mr. Famous got the mudblood, just like his father did." Before Harry could do anything, Hermione had stepped between Harry and Malfoy.

"Forget it Harry, he's not worth it," Hermione whispered and looked pleadingly at him.

"What are you doing here? How dare you even show yourself? You should be in Azkaban alongside your Father," Harry said looking coldly at Malfoy.

"Oh Potty Boy, how foolish you can be. Haven't you heard I was under the Imperius and I was forced to try and kill the old fool Dumbledore?" he asked and Hermione forced Harry to stay back.

"You weren't under any spell, Malfoy," Harry snarled.

"Maybe, maybe not. But that's what the Ministry believes. Just try to prove they're wrong," he said with a smirk and left the compartment.

"I can't believe that git is coming back to school," Harry said as he sank down on the in his seat, Hermione right next to him. "Why did you stop me?" he asked furiously.

"He's not worth it," Hermione responded.

"The hell he isn't," Ron snapped.

"No he's not. Look at this in that way. Had you attacked him, you would be in so much trouble, especially because the Ministry believes his false lies about the curse he was under. And you would have ruined any plans we have to get the horcruxes," Hermione stated matter-of-factly. "You'll have your time to get the revenge you want so much."

"I suppose you're right," Harry said and turned his attention out of the window.

"Do you think he was right?" Ron asked now, looking down.

"Right about what?" Hermione asked.

"About you and Harry," he said. Harry and Hermione glanced at each other and then back at Ron.

"No, he just said it to upset you," Hermione said a bit nervously.

"Yeah, forget it Ron," Harry added and looked outside again. They sat in silence for the remainder of their trip to Hogwarts, all three of them lost in their thoughts.

Hours later when they walked out of the train, they immediately heard a familiar voice calling out all the first years. "First years, Come 'ere, First years over 'ere."

"Hey Hagrid," Hermione said brightly and Ron added: "See you at school!" before the three of them made their way to the carriages they would be sharing with Ginny and Neville.

"Where were you Ron?" Ginny immediately asked. "Mom was in a fit," she added.

"I was with Harry," Ron replied

"With the muggles?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes," Harry replied quickly.

"And you Hermione?" Ginny asked and looked at her friend.

"Why all the sudden questions?" Harry asked, eyeing Hermione, who looked at him too.

"Just curious," Ginny responded.

"Well don't be," Ron snapped.

"So, does anyone know who the Prefects and Head students are?" Neville asked nervously, breaking the deadly silence that had fallen upon the four of them. They all shook their heads.

"Professor, I mean Headmistress McGonagall didn't say anything in her letter," Hermione said and looked Harry to see how he reacted to the word Headmistress. Just as she had thought, he didn't react at all; he looked numb.

Harry looked out the window, watching the threstals looking back at him with their white and deadly eyes. They didn't seem to bother him anymore; he was used to seeing them now. He had accepted the cold truth after he had witnessed Cedric Diggory's death, followed by the death of Sirius and then Dumbledore. The thought of them dying before his eyes didn't hurt him anymore, he was simply numb. He felt almost no pain but felt only guilt and grief that pounded hard on his heart. How much he wished to turn back the time and make everything right, to save the ones he cared about from death. But he knew it was impossible. He knew it was, but that didn't stop him from wishing. And now, hearing Ginny asking questions that he wanted to answer but wasn't allowed to, made him think of what lay before him and his friends.

He had attempted to escape, leave them behind, but Hermione wouldn't let him. Hermione, knew all about him and he was sure she also knew how scared he was for their life and how he wished they would stay behind and let him face the fate that was meant for him. Only for him. No one else should suffer or die because of his fate. He didn't want to carry this burden but what else he could do?

Ron wasn't going to stay behind, knowing how much his family cared for him and worried about him. Sometimes Harry wondered why he came along at all. Was it beacause of him or was it more because of Hermione. He was scared, Harry could tell that by looking at Ron's eyes, but he still came along. Sometimes he thought Ron came with him just to get some fame as well because Harry knew how jealous Ron was of him and now any success was his chance to get famous as well. _Nonsense,_ Harry thought. How could he think Ron didn't back away because he wanted fame? Ron came to this mission because they were friends, so there was no way he could change his mind about coming at all.

And Hermione. Wasn't she the one who had great plans with her life? School was important to her and now she was practically giving it up to help him. How could she give up on her life like that? How could she give up her plans for the future, knowing the risks? She, who was so perfect and who had everything she deserved waiting for her. But she abandoned her dreams and wishes just beacause of Harry.

That made Harry sad and happy at the same time. He, who didn't have parents and no family what so ever, had best friends that anyone would die to have. Everything was too good to be true; the friendship was too perfect. He felt like he didn't deserve it at all. He, who brought only doom, had best friends.

He looked at the threstals and forced back thoughts of what he would do if anything happened to Ron and Hermione. What would he do if he lost them on the way of a journey the was supposed to take alone?

"Harry, are you listening?" He felt a soft hand on his shoulder and heard a beautiful voice beside him. When he turned around to look at the one who had spoken, he saw magnificent chocolate brown eyes what were full of worries.

"Yes, I umm…what did you say Hermione?" Harry asked and felt himself blush a little.

"I said, we're here. Come on, the others already went to castle," Hermione said and smiled at him. Harry returned the smile and gazed into her eyes. He went out of the carriage waiting for Hermione to follow. Hermione stumbled and fell out of the carriage and Harry, who had fast reflexes, caught her in his arms.

They remained that way for quite a long time, looking at each other in the eyes, feeling each others hearts beating while they were so close. Harry could only think of one thing- to kiss her or not. He wanted to kiss her, but something held him back. He didn't know what was keeping him from doing what he wanted to do; all he knew at that moment was how good it felt having her in his warm embrace and how perfect she fit in his arms.

Harry could feel her heart beating against his chest, just as fast as his heart was beating. Her eyes looked unblinkingly back into his eyes. His right arm was around her small waist and with his left arm, he brushed away her hair from her face. His palm lingered on her cheek, caressing it with his thumb. Hermione, clearly enjoying his touch, closed her eyes.

When he lowered himself to meet her lips, he saw Hermione take a step closer, if that was even possible. She was breathing deeply. He stopped himself and put his forehead against hers.

"What are we doing?" he asked quietly, his breath tickling Hermione and making her breathe deeper.

"I don't know," she responded, keeping her eyes closed.

"We better stop, before anyone sees us," Harry suggested, but he didn't really want to stop; he didn't want to let her go. He wanted to remain like that, remain inside their own little world where time seized to exist.

"Mhm," Hermione managed to mumble and Harry forced himself to let her go. Both of them walked silently towards the castle and into the Great Hall where everyone was already waiting for the sorting to begin. Both remained deep in thought to the moment they had just shared.


	8. New Beginning

**Chapter 8; New beginning**

_The dark times,_

_has fallen upon us._

_People have lived,_

_people have died,_

_leaving the memories,_

_upon our hearts._

_Letting the grief,_

_turn into fear._

_Thought in fear,_

_we must fight,_

_not let the tears_

_blind our light._

_In our fight_

_we must stand tight. _

_Each passing day_

_we must hope,_

_wish and never forget_

_the beauty of the light._

_New beginning_

_is the end of all, that's old,_

_everything starts_

_everything ends._

_Now let me see the dark_

_and lead you to the light!_

The Sorting Hat stopped singing when Harry and Hermione walked into the Great Hall. Everyone were staring at them when they made their way up to Ron and Ginny at the Gryffindor table.

"Oh no, we missed it," Hermione said quietly at Harry, not daring to look at him.

"Well, not all. You heard the end of it," Harry said and sat down next to Ron.

"Where were you guys?" Ron asked quietly. "You were right behind us and then you weren't."

"I well…we needed to…" Hermione started.

"We went to see Dumbledore's grave," Harry answered shortly and felt Hermione, who was sitting next to Harry, taking his hand under the table, showing him how grateful she was for his quick answer. "I needed to do that before I entered the school," he explained. Both Ron and Ginny nodded they're heads in silent agreement.

They quietly listened to the sorting ceremony and looked up when Professor McGonagall, who was sitting where Dumbledore once did, rose up.

"Dear students and staff. I welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In this tragic time, we are all here again to stick together and fight together. Hogwarts was almost closed forever after the loss of Headmaster Dumbledore, but he would have never wanted us to do that. He worked hard for this school and finally, after endless fights, I was able to convince the Ministry that Hogwarts should be remain opened," she said and all students at Great Hall began applauding.

"Everyone who is here, came by their own free will. Everyone who wants to return home, can leave now," she said and looked across the hall. No one stood up, no one left, so she continued. "As you have noticed, no prefects or Head students were selected this year. It is because things has changed and I didn't want to confuse you. There will be two head students and four prefects from each house," she continued and raised her hand to silence the hall. "This is only for security measures. Head students have more duties added to the already long list. You will receive your badges now," she said and the Great Hall was full on shrieks and loud voices.

Ginny was made Prefect, so was Ron, Seamus and Lavender. The Gryffindor Head students were Harry and Hermione.

"I can't believe this," Harry said, looking at his Gryffindor Head Boy badge and shaking his head. "I mean, everyone knew you will be Head Girl, but me as Head Boy? Harry asked Hermione in surprise.

"Oh come on, you know you would be the best at it. You've earned it Harry," Hermione said with bright smile.

"Congratulations mate," Ron said, but not very cheerfully. Harry could tell he was jealous of him for being Head Boy and Quidditch Team Captain. "Suppose I won't see the two of you very often," he said with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked and looked at him.

"Well, being a Head Student means you have your own dorm and common room," Ron said while trying to hide his jealousy.

Harry didn't know what to do and looked at Hermione. Was he really going to share common room with her and her alone? Could this be real? Then he remembered the moment when she had fallen into his arms not long ago. What if he couldn't control himself and kissed her the next time he was alone with her? And why did he want to kiss her so badly? With Ginny, it just happened. He just kissed her, never letting his thoughts lead him, stop him. With risked everything that mattered but he couldn't do that with Hermione; he didn't want to spoil what they had. Thinking that led him to another question: What did they have? But he never found the answers to his questions. His thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Professor McGonagall.

"Quidditch games will also commence," she added and was greeted by applause and cheers from the Great Hall. "You will still have exams," the room was silent at once. Harry looked at her and it seemed like she was enjoying the silence and students miserable faces at the news. "Lessons will start tomorrow. Now let the feast begin," she announced and Harry rolled his eyes. He felt anger rising. Who did she think she was, Dumbledore?

During the feast, the Gryffindor friends talked about everything, including Malfoy and how he got back to school and what he had planned. Harry was positive Malfoy had some plan and that's why went back to school. They talked about their positions at school and why Professor McGonagall had picked them.

"Professor McGonagall said she chose us for school security reasons, and who would be better to replace you?" Hermione said. "You're the one who has faced the dangers and is perfect for this position." When Harry didn't reply, she changed the subject and talked about the lessons she was planning on taking. "Wonder who the new professors are? I can't see anyone new," she said and peered at the staff table.

That brought Harry's attention to the staff table as well. "We need a new Potion's Master and I hope he's better than Snape," he mumbled angrily. He had always hated Snape and Snape had hated him. When he had seen him killing Dumbledore, Harry couldn't control his anger anymore. All he wanted to do was finish him off and it scared him. He couldn't set his mind of why Snape didn't attempt anything during his six years at Hogwarts; he had plenty of opportunities to do something. In their first year, the trio had thought that Snape was possessing Harry at his first Quidditch game, but he wasn't, he was helping him while Professor Quirrell had tried to kill Harry. All these years Snape had made his life miserable, but never-ever attempted anything more than mock him. He never even tried to take him to Voldemort.

Barty Crouch Jr. had managed to send Harry to Voldemort in his fourth, why not Snape? He was in Order of the Phoenix helping the order members, why didn't he abduct him then. What did he have planned? He wanted to talk to Hermione and Ron about it, but knew he must wait. Ginny was there and he didn't want to share his thoughts with her.

When the feast was over, the three of them walked up to Gryffindor tower before they were stopped by Luna.

"Hello Ronald," she greeted dreamingly. "You're a prefect?" she asked and then showed him her badge. "I am too, I'll see you tomorrow at the meeting," she said as she placed her hand on Ron's chest and walked by slowly, holding her hand on his chest and looking into his eyes. Hermione, who was Ron's girlfriend didn't like the scene at all.

Hermione glanced angrily at Ron. "See you later Harry," Hermione said to Harry and without another word, she turned on her heels and left the boys looking after her. Harry, who was feeling left out and jealous that Hermione still cared about Luna acting that way towards Ron after she had told him she had no romantic feelings left for him. Looking at her acting that way reassured him that she still liked Ron.

"What's got into her?" Ron asked turning to Harry.

"She got jealous at what Luna did," Harry said sighing.

"But why?" Ron asked

"Because she was flirting with you," Harry said rolling his eyes. How could Ron not see that himself? When Ron opened his mouth to protest, he found that he no longer wanted to talk about it. "I better get going now, see you in the morning," Harry said and left Ron behind him.

The Gryffindor Head Students dorm was at the top of the Gryffindor tower. The entrance wasn't even near to Fat Lady's portrait, which was the entrance to Gryffindor common room. When Harry reached to the top of the tower, he said the password to a rather odd looking man in the portrait. When he walked in, he found Hermione sitting on a chair in front of fireplace. He didn't pay much attention to the room itself; it was her that caught his eyes.

Making his way up to Hermione, he sat down next to her without saying a word. He waited for Hermione to make the first move, he still felt embarrassed and unsure of what happened between them before. He knew he had to talk to Hermione about the kiss they almost shared, but how? _Hey Hermione, what happened back there was just a mistake?_ He couldn't say that, it wasn't mistake, at least not to him. And he thought if he said that, it would hurt Hermione.

"Harry, what happened?" she finally asked after they had sat in silence about five minutes. She had been wondering the same thing as Harry. They had to talk about it, she knew it and he did too, but how? The tension between them was unbearable. Both of them wanting the answer, while being scared to talk about it. All of their feelings were messed up. Were they just friends or were they something more?

"I…I don't know," Harry answered honestly. He didn't know what had happened and he wasn't sure what Hermione was talking about. He guessed she was asking about the moment they shared after coming out of the carriage. "I'm sorry. I…I didn't want to offend you or anything," he continued and looked at his hands. It was true, he never meant to offend her or do anything she didn't want him too, though he could swear Hermione had felt the same way he did.

"You didn't offend me, Harry," Hermione answered shortly and Harry nodded. "It's just…it can't happen again, because…" Hermione said but stopped herself before she said too much; she wasn't ready to say anything else. She wasn't ready to tell him what she urged to say. And Harry wondered if it was just his imagination or if he really heard sadness in her voice when she said this. Did she meant to say that she still liked Ron, or because they were just friends? Or had it just been an accident?

"I know," Harry said, still not looking at her. They sat in silence once again side by side in front of the fireplace; neither of them daring to look each other. "You still like him?" Harry asked and broke the uncomfortable silence between them.

"I…no…not more than a friend," Hermione answered. "It doesn't matter anyway, why do you even ask?" she continued and was the first one to move and look into Harry's eyes.

"Of course it matters," Harry said and looked into her eyes as well. At that moment, he felt like he'd gone back in time. There she was again, right in front of him. If he could just stretch out a hand, he could touch her soft skin once again, caress her cheek and lips. He cursed himself for thinking that way; it wasn't allowed. She was his friend, best friend as a matter of fact, though he felt like he was falling deeper into her eyes.

"I'm going to bed now," Hermione said and broke the eye contact with Harry, as if she was afraid of her next reaction. Harry was once again sure she had felt the same way, felt the desperation to get closer and the urge to kiss.

"If you don't like Ron as more than a friend, why did you get jealous of Luna?" Harry asked and gently placed his palm on her cheek and turned her head so he could look into her wonderful eyes again. She was so perfect, Harry thought.

"I wasn't jealous," Hermione said and continued before Harry could disagree with her. "I got angry. Luna was flirting with Ron in front of me, knowing that Ron and I are together. It doesn't make any difference now, does it?" she said and sighed.

"I see," Harry said and looked at the fireplace. He felt Hermione stand up and his heart ached. He couldn't let her leave like that. Or could he? He heard the footsteps and knew she would be out of sight soon. "

Hermione," he called out suddenly and stood up, looking at her. He was relieved to see that she had turned back to face him. "Just…just wanted to say goodnight," Harry said as he found himself moving towards her.

A smile was spread across her face when he approached her. She flung her arms around him and whispered, "Goodnight Harry". Their embrace lasted longer than needed, but both of them left to their rooms with smiles across their faces.


	9. Professor McGonagall's office

**Chapter 9; Professor McGonagall's office**

Harry woke up the following morning and felt better than he had all summer. He felt refreshed and deep down he felt happy, though he didn't know why. He guessed it was because he was back in school (even if he never wanted to go back), or because he was Head Boy (not that he cared much about that), or perhaps because he shared a common room with Hermione and Hermione alone (not that he would get any closer to her). He knew how impossoble it was, but no one could stop him from hoping.

After a shower, he felt the memories of the previous evening rushing back and settling on her. He recalled the private moments he had shared with Hermione, but he felt like he was cheating Ron even though he hadn't done anything wrong. He hadn't kissed Hermione, they had simply gotten close, yet the thought of kissing her made Harry feel like he was acting behind Ron's back.

Trying to forget those thoughts, he walked downstairs to find Hermione sitting on the window seat, reading a book. Harry smiled at the familiar sight; it was so like Hermione to read book that early in the morning. She didn't seem to hear his entrance so he took that opportunity to look around the room.

It wasn't a very big room, but it was comfortable. There was only one table with red couch and chairs around it and opposite the portrait hole, was fireplace. It was smaller than the one in the Gryffindor common room, but it was still nice. Desks were placed opposite one another at every corner of the room and across the staircases to dormitories was a huge window where Hermione was reading.

"Morning Harry," she said with a a smile and Harry felt his heart jump with joy.

"Morning 'Mione," he replied and Hermione raised an eyebrow. She wasn't used to the nickname yet but she made mo comment on it.

"Ready for breakfast?" she asked and jumped down from the window seat. Walking up to the table she put her book down. Seeing Harry nodding, she walked up to portrait hole and they both made their way up to the Great Hall where they joined Ron and Ginny.

"You seem happy," Ron remarked. "Sleep well?" he asked and both Hermione and Harry nodded. When Harry poured himself juice and Hermione coffee, the morning owls came. Harry was rather surprised to see Hedwig flying up to him and dropping a letter onto his lap.

"Who's it from?" Ron asked with a mouth full of potatoes.

"Dunno," Harry answered in reply and opened the letter. Stealing a quick glance, he saw Hermione reading the _Daily Prophet_. "Anything new?" he asked her before digging into his own letter from professor McGonagall.

_Mr. Potter,_

_Meet me in my office after breakfast._

_Professor McGonagall._

Harry read it out loud. "What do you guys think she wants me for? Harry asked, looking at Ron and Hermione.

"No idea. Perhaps she wants to give you something that Professor Dumbledore left, or ask you something important," Hermione suggested.

"Yea, probably," Ron interrupted.

"So anything important in the news?" Harry asked Hermione, ignoring Ron.

"The usual," Hermione replied. "But there's good news today. Stan was freed from Azkaban and is to return to his old job on the Knight Bus," she said, flipping through pages.

"That's great, he was innocent," Harry answered. He was about to add something more, but was interrupted when they received their schedules.

After they finished their breakfast, the three of them set off to class. Half way to his lessons, Harry said goodbye to his friends and went to Professor McGonagall's office. Standing in front of the statue, he realized he didn't know the password. With Dumbledore, the password had always been easy to figure out because it was always some sweet, but with Professor McGonagall as headmistress, Harry was clueless.

He didn't have to wait long however. Professor McGonagall walked up to him. "Right this way Potter," she said sternly as she said the password quietly so that Harry wouldn't hear it. She opened the door to the office and put a hand on Harry's shoulder, knowing it was hard for him to enter Dumbledore's old office.

Feeling the grief of losing Dumbledore the previous year, Harry took a deep breath before he entered. The room hadn't changed much except that Fawkes was nowhere to be seen; it was the first thing he noticed. Perhaps it was because Fawkes symbolized Dumbledore himselfself. Fawkes had always been loyal to Dumbledore and Harry himself managed to call out Fawkes by staying loyal to his old headmaster. He felt the hot tears in the corner of his eyes, but wiped them away quickly and tried to stay cool.

Harry's attention was then captured by the pensieve that was still in the room. He wasn't sure was it Dumbledore's pensieve or McGonagall's and looking at the walls, he saw new and empty portrait. He already knew whose portrait it was. It was obvious the old headmasters and headmistresses resided in their portraits, but Dumbledore's was still empty. Harry wanted to ask Professor McGonagall how long it had been empty, but never had the chance because McGonagall started talking.

"You probably want to know why I asked you to come here," she began and to Harry's surprise, he found her behind the desk. The last thing he knew was that she had been right behind him. "Dumbledore died and left me most of his belongings, along with a note," she said as she held a note out to him. "I couldn't bring my self to touch anything in this office until a month after he died. It wasn't because of the grief I felt, but because of what he said in his letter. I was afraid to find the secrets that he kept to himself," she said and Harry was shocked. He never thought Professor McGonagall could be afraid of anything.

"As soon as I looked into his pensieve, I knew there was no turning back. I can't deny there were times when I wished I could turn back, but at the time I thought about Dumbledore and I'm grateful and honoured that he has given me the task of guiding you and helping you. I'm honoured that he trusts me that much," Professor McGonagall said and Harry saw how much she tried not to cry.

"So you know…" Harry started carefully and the headmistress nodded.

"I know everything. I know about the Horcruxes and I know about the prophecy," she said and gave Harry sympathetic look. Harry himself could only look down and nod slightly. "I asked you to come here so that you know that if you need anything, you can come to me and ask me. I wanted to let you know that I will help you with your upcoming mission. I do not want you to go after horcruxes alone," she said and Harry was about to say that Ron and Hermione would go with him when she continued. "I expect that Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley will go with you," she said and waited Harry's response.

"Yes, they're going with me."

"You have great friends, Harry," she said with slight nod and rose from her seat while Harry nodded. "Have you any plans yet? Any ideas?" she asked. "I've talked to Miss Granger, and she said there will be times when the three of you will need to leave the school. Though she didn't say why, I knew the answer," she said and Harry listened silently, watching how she walked up to the pensieve. "Come here," she directed and Harry did as told. "You probably know what this is, right?" she asked and Harry nodded. It seemed like he had lost his voice. "There are a few things that I need to show you but not today," she said to Harry's disappointment. "Today I wanted to talk to you about the locket. Yes I know about that too," she said amused by Harry's surprise.

"You know where it is?" Harry asked and Professor McGonagall shook her head.

"No, I know only about the locket. I know it wasn't the horcrux you were looking for and I know what it said," she said. "Here, why don't you sit down? Harry followed silently and sat down.

"There were the letters R.A.B. right?" she asked and Harry nodded again. "Do you know who he is?" she asked and Harry shook his head. "R.A.B. is Regulus Black. Regulus was Sirius' younger brother, and unlike Sirius, Regulus was favoured by his parents because he shared their pureblood prejudices. Soon after leaving Hogwarts, he joined the Death Eaters and died soon after that," McGonagall continued and Harry sat transfixed. He had heard things about Regulus, but not much and he was eager to learn as much as possible.

"Regulus got in a little too deep. He was attracted to You-Know-Who's power, but the reality of what it meant was too much for him to handle. He and Mrs. Black were great supporters of You-Know-Who. Regulus didn't know the dangers he had gotten himself into at that time that he joined him. When he realized that danger, it was too late for him to back away. That's the thing with Death Eaters; when you join, you won't get out of the circle alive. When You-Know-Who was gone, old Death Eaters tried to convince the Ministry that they were under the Imperious Curse and some of them actually were. Some people, including Severus Snape, managed to convince the Ministry of Magic that they had changed and that's why they weren't sent to Azkaban.

"I do not know what trick Severus Snape used, but he won Dumbledore's' trust. Dumbledore trusted Severus with his life and unfortunately for him, his old trusting heart was the reason behind his death. Dumbledore always believed in people and he believed that they weren't as bad as they were though to be. He believed there was something good within every person," she continued and Harry listened silently, letting her words sink in. When Harry looked at her, he knew that at least she believed in him; she believed that Severus Snape had indeed killed Professor Dumbledore.

"Regulus wanted to get out of You-Know-Who's inner circle but before that, he wanted to find the Horcrux and destroy it. He believed that there was only one Horcrux and he looked for it for more than one year. Having finally found it, he felt great triumph over You-Know-Who. He hid the real Horcrux and replaced it with the locket you found. He didn't destroy the Horcrux at once, though time was running out. Regulus couldn't destroy it, because he didn't know how. Two days after he hid the locket, a meeting was called. Unfortunately, it was his last meeting. Severus Snape turned him in and convinced You-Know-Who that Regulus was not loyal to their cause. Severus was one of the most loyal Death Eaters, and You-Know-Who believed him, killing Regulus. You-Know-Who never found out that Regulus had discovered his secret about the Horcrux and had replaced the locket that you and Dumbledore found."

"How…how do you know all of this?" Harry asked and the Professor looked at the pensieve. It was all Harry needed to know to answer his question. Dumbledore was dead and he couldn't have added anything else, unless- he looked at the portrait that was still empty. Could it be? McGonagall caught Harry looking at the portrait.

"Dumbledore doesn't show himself very often, but he's there," she assured him, reading Harry's thoughts. "Do you have anymore questions?" she asked and kept her eyes on Harry.

"Yes. I…where is Fawkes?" he asked.

"You don't know much about Phoenixes, do you?" she asked. Without waiting for Harry to reply, she continued. "Phoenixes choose their own masters and when they're master dies, they fly away to find a new one. It may take months, even years until they find one but sometimes it only takes few days or a few hours," she explained.

"So Fawkes…" Harry started.

"Yes, you may never see Fawkes again. He may have already found a new master or he's still searching one." Harry nodded understanding and was quite sad at the thought that he may never see Fawkes again. "Any other questions?"

"The Order of Phoenix. What happens to it now?" he asked.

"The Order of Phoenix has fallen apart, at least for now. The Ministry of Magic is dealing with You-Know-Who now. Don't worry, the Order will get together again once Fawkes chooses its leader," she explained. "And no, that does not mean that the leader will be the owner of the phoenix. Any other questions?"

"No Professor," Harry responded and stood up. "I better go now."

"Alright, Mr. Potter. I shall inform you when it is time to show you some of Dumbledore's memories," she said and with that, Harry left the room. Learning all of that, he didn't want to go to classes. Instead of going to Charms as he was supposed to, he walked up to Gryffindor Tower and entered the Head's common room.


	10. The Truth

**Chapter 10; The truth**

When Harry entered the common room he found it empty. It was no big surprise since Hermione was the only person he shared it with and she was in class. But he couldn't bring himself to go to his classes. His mind was fuzzy and full of thoughts about the new information he had received from Professor McGonagall.

Regulus Black. Why didn't he think of it before? He had heard about him the previous year and knew he was Death Eater who lived only a few days after he deserted Voldemort. It all made sense now. Regulus had the horcrux, but where was it now? Surely he didn't have the time to destroy it before he died, had he?

Thinking of it and examining the locket he and Dumbledore had recovered from the cave, Harry simply sat in the common room. He lost of track of time and was completely lost in his thoughts that his mind kept wandering from Regulus to Hermione. He looked out the window and saw it was getting dark outside; he must have missed lunch and dinner, yet he didn't feel hungry.

He didn't know how long he had been by the window when he heard Hermione entering.

"Harry," she quietly called as soon as she saw him. "What is it?" she asked. "You weren't in lessons all day and you didn't show up for meals," she added as she walked up to him.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not; I can tell you're not. Harry, it was our first day back and you're already skipping classes. You've never done this before, and all you can say is that you're fine?" Hermione exclaimed in disbelief. "I'm worried, you know. So tell me, what's the matter?"

"No need to be worried."

"But I am. Whether you like it or not, I am worried. So now you're going to tell me everything," she demanded stubbornly as she took his hand and gently pulled him towards the couch. Harry didn't want to move or tell her anything, but had no other choice. "So, what has Professor McGonagall told you?" she asked as she sat across him and looked at him, trying to find his eyes that he so desperately wanted to hide.

"It's nothing really. I just, I don't understand how I didn't realize it all sooner," Harry started, but still tried to escape eye contact with Hermione. He quickly lost the battle and was forced to look back up at her. He didn't quite know where to start what he had heard, but once he did, he couldn't stop telling her everything.

"So Regulus Black is R.A.B?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Yes but where would he hide the real locket?" Harry asked and within a brief moment, they both said out loud at the same time: "Grimmauld Place."

"But, I don't know. What if he didn't think it wise to leave something that important at home," Hermione started, waging an inner fight with herself.

"But where else could he put it, he only lived a few days after deserting Voldemort and his followers," Harry stated. "And we saw a locket there when we were cleaning, remember?"

"Yes, but, does it look the same? And don't you think Professor Dumbledore would have known it if that was a horcrux?"

"I don't think he knew about the horcruxes yet. It was just a locket. Who knows, maybe he never found out that there was a locket there at all," Harry said. "Otherwise we wouldn't have gone after that horcrux."

"True," Hermione agreed and rubbed her temples when the portrait hole burst open and Ron marched in.

"Hey guys. Harry, where have you been?" Ron asked, acting cheerful, but upon seeing the look of mourning on his friend's faces, his smile faded. "What happened?" he asked and without another word, he placed himself right between Harry and Hermione.

"We were just talking about R.A.B," Hermione explained irritably.

"You know who he is?" Ron asked looking at both of them.

"Yes, it's Regulus Black," Harry said and without waiting Ron's answer while Hermione continued.

"He is, or was, Sirius' brother," Hermione added.

"He was Death Eater and somehow found out about the horcruxes," Harry continued.

"He got too deep. He was in Voldemort's inner circle but he deserted the Death Eaters," Hermione said.

"But before he did that, he stole the real horcrux at the cave and placed a fake one."

"After that he was killed," Hermione finished and both of them looked at the confused Ron.

"Wow," Ron replied. "Seems like you've been rehearsing this," he mumbled and shook his head at his two friends. "So, let me get this straight. R.A.B. is Regulus Black, Sirius' brother and Death Eater, who stole the locket horcrux, placed a fake one to take its place and got himself killed?" Ron asked not even knowing who he should look at.

"Yes," came the short reply from Harry and Hermione.

"But where could he…" Ron started.

"That's what we've been trying to figure out until you came in," Hermione told him.

"We came to one conclusion," Harry stated and he looked at Hermione.

"Grimmauld Place," they both said in unison.

"At least it was," Harry interrupted and looked at Hermione.

"What do you mean at least it was?" she asked.

"Kingsley Shacklepot has it."

"Then we have to get it back somehow. It's important," she exclaimed.

"I know 'Mione, but how? I have no idea where Kingsley could be right now…"

"Enough," Ron said out loud. "You're worse than Fred and George; finishing each other's sentences and you're not even related. It's bad enough I had to live with them and now you too?" he whined.

"Sorry, I didn't even notice it," Hermione said while looking down at her hands, her cheeks turning a small shade of pink.

"Yeah, sorry mate," Harry added. He was sorry and Hermione was right, he didn't notice they were doing it either. If Ron hadn't have said anything, they would have kept going like that. They probably still would have talked with one another, finishing each other's sentences.

Ron, as usual, couldn't keep his mouth shut, but Harry had another thing on his mind. He didn't realize until then how perfectly he and Hermione understood each other. How they were able to continue a conversation smoothly when one stopped. They didn't even need to read each other's minds to know what the other would say next. It came so natural to them, but until that moment, neither of them noticed it. And now, now they couldn't help but think of it.

That brought Harry back to the thought that he wanted to forget-Ginny. He never had that type of bond with Ginny. He couldn't read her mind like an open book and he didn't understand her like he did Hermione. Same with her. Ginny couldn't read Harry's mind that way, she just couldn't.

Harry pictured Hermione and Ginny together. One was a little immature, while the other had been mature all her life. Harry couldn't remember a day when Hermione acted immaturely. Perhaps a little bit in their sixth year, but things were crazy that time. Other than that, she was always the model adult. Even when she first started Hogwarts, she was more mature than some 7th year students. She had always thought logically, always thought before she acted, always cared, never rushed and thought things through before coming to conclusions.

But Ginny. She was fun. Fun was the only word what popped into Harry's head when he thought of her. Beautiful too, but fun was the first word. Unlike Hermione, Ginny always acted before thinking. If she would have been half as clever as Hermione, she wouldn't have started a diary that didn't belong to her. If she would have had Hermione's wit, she would have run to her parents or a professor to let them take a look at the diary before doing anything else. But Ginny didn't do those things and that had caused a lot of trouble, and Harry had to save her.

When Harry started his second year at Hogwarts, he had only seen Ginny once in the train station and she already had crush on him. Harry thought of it at that very moment and found it odd. What did Ginny see in him? How could she have a crush on someone she had only seen once and for less than five minutes? She was so tiny, so young and he remembered how the adult wizards and witches looked at him. He was only Harry, The-Boy-Who-Lived to everyone and perhaps Ginny only saw that as well. She must have, there was no other explanation for her instant infatuation with him.

In their fifth year, Hermione was the one who warned him not to go to the Ministry when he dreamt about Sirius being captured, but Ginny never did. She seemed not to think twice about it. It even seemed that she simply wanted to get into some trouble to let Harry save her. Harry, The-Boy-Who-Lived.

"Harry, are you even listening?" Hermione's voice was calling him and he looked up.

"Umm, yeah sorry. I was just thinking."

"Seemed so, you didn't answer for quite a long time. It almost seemed like you were in another dimension," Ron joked and nudged his friend.

"Ron, stop it," Hermione snapped. "Are you alright? You look a bit pale," Hermione said with concern.

"Yes I am. I'm just tired. I better just go to bed now. See you tomorrow," he said and rose up from his seat. He didn't feel well; he actually felt sick, thinking about Ginny. What he had just realized made him feel horrible. How could he have been so blind? He had been too blind to think straight and last year he was trapped because of it. Even if he had small doubts during the summer about breaking up with Ginny, he was now sure that he did the right thing. What she had felt for him was nothing more than an infatuation and only because he was Harry Potter.

"But what about your homework?" Hermione asked before he could disappear from her sight.

"I'll do it early tomorrow morning," he mumbled and went up to the dormitory, leaving a very confused Ron and Hermione behind him.

The following morning Harry woke up very early; he had homework that was waiting for him back in the common room. Stretching and yawning, he got out of the bed and went to the door. Knowing that Hermione's dormitory was right next to his, he tried to sneak downstairs without making any noise so he wouldn't wake her.

Walking out, he was surprised to find that Hermione was already up. "Morning 'Mione. What are you doing here so early?" he asked.

"Well, since you weren't in lessons yesterday I thought I could help you with homework," she replied.

"Why didn't you just let me borrow your notes?" he asked as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Because it wouldn't be fair. I still won't let you copy my notes. I'm here just here to help you," she stated matter-of-factly. "Don't roll your eyes at me, one day you'll thank me for not letting you copy all my notes."

"I doubt it," he mumbled but was grateful to Hermione for waking up that early to help him. _I doubt that Ginny would have done the same thing_, he thought bitterly and tried to deny the sickening feeling inside him. Not that she could help him study, he was after all one year ahead of her, but she still wouldn't wake up that early for him, he was sure of it.

"Harry, you're scaring me. What's the matter? You've been distant for two days now. I'm really getting worried."

"Don't mind me 'Mione. I was just thinking."

"That's what you told us yesterday too, but…"

"I'm alright. So where do we start?" he asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Well, since we have Transfiguration first why don't we start with that?"

"As you wish," he replied.

Even though Hermione told him that she wouldn't let him borrow her notes, she did it anyways. But instead of letting Harry copy and write down everything she had without understanding it, she explained it and they discussed it together. They worked great together. They laughed from time to time, stole quick glances at one another, smiled shyly and completely lost track of time.

Once again, it was Ron who interrupted them by rushing into their common room. Even though Harry was slightly irritated by it, he didn't show it to the others. He guessed that Hermione must have given Ron the password, but he still didn't like the fact that he kept interrupting them like that.

He scowled at himself. How could he think that? Ron was his best friend after all.

"Guys, are you coming? We'll miss breakfast if we don't go down there soon," he said and walked up to Hermione. "Hey," he said slyly and kissed her on the lips. Watching the scene in front of him, Harry felt hot anger boiling inside of him. He wanted to do something, anything, but what? He didn't know what to do. Seeing Ron kiss Hermione reminded him about the scene he witnessed back at Godric's Hollow.

He knew his two best friends were a couple and it was very normal for them to kiss as a greeting, but that didn't meant he had to like it. That didn't stop him from wanting to be the one who could kiss Hermione in the morning, evening and…

He shook his head mentally and rolled his eyes. He felt sick for thinking that way and sick by the scene in front of him. "Get a room," he mumbled and turned his back on them.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said as she looked down and blushed, though Harry didn't see it. He didn't see the guilt written all over her face.

"What's the matter mate? It was just a kiss, can't I kiss my girlfriend?" Ron asked furiously and Harry turned around.

"Leave it Ron," Hermione warned.

"No, I won't. It was okay for him to snog Ginny in front of everyone. I understood that when we were back at your place Harry, all the memories, but am I not allowed to kiss her here either?"

"Ron, stop it," Hermione said at the very edge of tears, Harry simply stared blankly at Ron.

"She's my GIRLFRIEND Harry. Why don't you go and get yourself one too if you want, but let me live. Don't come here to ruin my love life, especially now when I hardly get to see her," he kept yelling at him.

"Ron, please," Hermione pleaded. She couldn't believe how Ron could say anything like that to Harry who already had problems of his own and she couldn't understand how Harry could be so calm about it. Why didn't he say anything?

"Are you finished?" Harry asked coldly and Hermione felt a sharp shiver run down her spine. She had never heard Harry speak like that. Never had she heard his voice so cold, so numb. Ron noticed this too and shut up immediately. Ron thought Harry would argue with him, or said something in return but this was far worse. Feeling badly for what he has just said to his friend, Ron turned on his heels and left the room. He was too proud to apologize, at least not at that moment.

Harry and Hermione were left in the common room together, both looking at one another.

Hermione could see pain in Harry's eyes, though she couldn't put her finger on why he was hurt. Without a word, Harry did as Ron had done and turned around, heading toward the portrait. But Hermione was fast and she grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, almost whispering.

"It's okay," Harry replied with the same cold tone, and was about to walk again when he noticed that Hermione was still holding on to his arm.

"Don't leave like that. Aren't we going to breakfast together?" she asked.

"I'm sorry 'Mione, but I need to be alone right now," he said and turned to look at her.

"But…" Hermione started as another tear rolled down her cheek.

"No buts, I need to think. Try to understand."

"I do, but you haven't eaten since yesterday morning, you need…"

"All I need is to think," Harry said gently.

"No, you need your strength, Harry," she pleaded as silent tears made their way down her cheeks.

Harry couldn't' bare those tears; couldn't bear that she was crying because of him, yet he needed to think, to clear his mind. Then he did something he hadn't done in a long time. He put his hand on her cheek, looked into her eyes and with his thumb, wiped the lingering tear.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go. I'll meet you in lessons," he said and leant closer to her and placed a light kiss on her forehead. He then smiled and without another word, he hurried out of the common room, leaving Hermione stunned and standing in the middle of the room.

Just as Harry had said, he didn't go to the Great Hall; instead he went to the lawns, walking towards the lake where Dumbledore's tomb was located. Sighing, he stood before it. He was there for the first time since the funeral. Looking at the tomb, he could no longer deny the truth and hoped that it was just a dream and that Dumbledore was still alive.

Seeing the white tomb brought back the memories of that horrible night; the night when Dumbledore had been killed. He had learned from Sirius' death that he couldn't change the past, but he could promise revenge and that's what he did there, whispering his promise quietly to the white stone.

Knowing he couldn't stay long, he looked at the tomb one last time and walked back to the castle, cursing himself in his thoughts. He had come out to clear his mind, think about what he felt for Hermione and for Ginny, but instead he thought about Dumbledore. Before he finally entered the school, he promised himself to keep his mind and thoughts on the horcruxes and only horcruxes; how to find and destroy them, and how to get his revenge.

On his way to class, he heard a voice that he knew too well. He stopped and hid himself behind the corner and listened, though he felt bad for doing it.

"Ron, how could you do that? How dare you to attack Harry like that and because of what?" Harry heard Hermione's angered voice.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I just…"

"You just what? What Ron. Can't you see he's having hard time and now you being a git," she yelled at him, not even letting Ron finish his sentence.

"He's always having hard time," Ron muttered.

"Of course he is, look what he's lived through. The best you can do as _best_ friend is to support him, not shout at him for something insignificant."

"Since when is our relationship insignificant?"

"From the moment you started making a scene over it."

"But I didn't say anything that isn't true. You're my girlfriend, can't I greet you with a kiss?" he exclaimed.

"Ron, you selfish little brat. It's not only about that. Stop thinking about yourself all the time. Think of Harry as well and his feelings. Would you like to see me snogging Harry?" she asked and Harry felt like choking. He could never have thought that Hermione would say anything like that, but he kept silent and listened more.

"No-no, but it's different."

"How?" she asked.

"Because, because you're friends with Harry, you wouldn't…"

"Wouldn't what Ron? We were friends too, remember? And still are I hope."

"Yes but…"

"So why don't you stop making a big deal about it. Stop thinking about yourself for a change."

"I'm not."

"Of course you are. For Merlin's sake Ron, if you think that dating someone is about snogging them everyday, we're over. You may go to Lavender and snog her senseless, I don't care. We're over Ron, OVER!" Hermione yelled angrily and turned around and walked away.

Harry could hear her footsteps and he was speechless, he didn't know what to do or what to say. He regretted coming inside the castle so soon, and regretted overhearing his best friends fight over him. He looked at the direction of Gryffindor Tower, wanting, urging to go up there and lock himself in his room so that Hermione and Ron could have the perfect relationship, so that they could just forget about him. But he had promised Hermione to meet her in class and numbly, he started to make his way to the classroom, wondering if he would be able to act normally after what he had just heard.


	11. breaking up

**Chapter 11; breaking up**

Harry quickly cought up with Hermione. „Hello 'Mione."

„Harry. You came. You're coming to lessons, right? You were not thinking about skipping them, were you?" she asked worriedly

„No I won't skip them, I promised you that I would be coming to lessons and here I am. I did think of skipping them but I promised."

„Oh no, why?"

„Well.." Harry started as he scrached the back of his head. Hermione froze realizing the truth.

„You heard. You heard me fighting with Ron, didnt you?"

„well.. yes, But I swear I didn't do it intentionally. I was just walking to classes, and..." Harry started apologizing. „I'm sorry for that." he added and looked at Hermione who was now blushing scarlet.

„It's quite alright. I suppose." She said and started to walk again. „I can't believe how much of a git Ron could be sometimes."

„Well, he's a guy, try to understand. I'm sure he didn't meant anything bad. Actually it was quite rude of me to have asked you for this favor of not making out around me." Harry said looking down at his feet.

„No it wasn't Harry. Don't say that."

„It was."

„No. Besides Ron makes a huge deal over it. Dating someone isn't only about snogging around and he should know it. It's not your fault at all."

„But, you really didn't break up with him, did you?" Harry asked nervously.

„I don't know. I can't be with him if he keeps acting like that." She said truthfully.

„I'm sorry 'Mione."

„Harry, I already told you this isnt your fault. And I don't want to talk about this anymore." she said as she pushed open the classroom door.

When it was finally lunch time, Harry felt like he could eat a whole horse. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this hungry. Until lunch Harry hadn't spoken a word with Ron, he had barely seen him. He was quite nervous about seeing him in the Great Hall. He was still blaming himself for what had happened.

Harry and Hermione sat next to each another when they noticed Ron. He walked towards them and sat across from them. Harry, who was trying to be his normal self, gave him a small smile. „Hey mate, hows it going? I've been looking all over for you." Harry said sounding casual.

„I've been around." Ron said, looking down at his plate. „Look Harry, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have said what I said." He finally said with deep breath and looked at Harry, who was now smiling even more.

„It's alright." Harry said. „It's in the past now, i totally forgot about it." He lied. He didn't forget it, he knew he couldn't but it was best thing to say to Ron, to get him to cheer up.

„So everything is okay then? You're not mad?" Ron asked with mouth full.

„No, no I'm not."

„Good then. Oh and Hermione, could I talk to you later?" Ron asked as he turned to Hermione, who just nodded for the reply. Harry knew what Ron wanted to talk about and he was curious what Hermione would say. Will they make up or not. Some part of him wished they didn't and some part wished they did.

After lunch they has some time off. It was supposed to be potions, but since they're professor hadn't arrived yet, they were free. All three of them walked out of the great hall laughing. It seemed as normal as it could be, but few knew of the tension between them.

„Well I'll be off. I'm going to the common room, you can follow me if you want to." Harry said as left his friends alone.

On his way to the Head Students' common room, Harry met Ginny. He realized that this was the first time he had seen her alone and he didn't feel very good at that thought.

„Hey Harry" she said dreamingly and without warning, she throw her arms around him. Harry wanted to push her away, but couldn't, it would have been rude and would have hurt her and he couldn't do that.

„Hey" Harry said firmly. To his relief Ginny let go of him.

„How are you, haven't seen much of you lately." She started cheekily.

„Err, I'm fine Gin." Harry said uncertanly, she just nodded. There was an awkward silence between them, neither of them knew what to say next.

„Harry, I've been... I've been thinking," she spoke first as she started to guide Harry into his commonroom.

„Oh yea, about what?" Harry asked, having a bad feeling about what she was going to say next.

„well, since you're back... erm, to school."

„I'm here only thanks to Hermione who convinced me to come here. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have been here."

„Yes, but the fact is that you ARE here and you'll stay here."

„For a while yes,"

„Well, that's good, isn't it?" She said looking at him with a smiling face.

„Yea if you say so"

„Umm, I've been thinking that maybe-" Ginny started but Harry cut in, he really didn't have the mood for talking about it, right now.

„Look, Ginny, I'm tired, couldn't we talk some other day?" Harry asked as they stopped in front of the portrait leading to his commonroom.

„Oh.. well sure." Ginny said as she lowered her head and Harry felt horrible about himself. He knew Ginny was hurt by his sudden reaction and that she was dissapointed, he could tell that by hearing her voice. „well, see you soon then." She said and half-smiled before drifting off.

When Harry entered the room, it suddenly felt very cold and strange. He didn't know why. He looked back sadly at the portrait hole and wished that things could be a be different. Wished that he had never gone out with Ginny, so she wouldn't have felt the way she did right now. He knew what would ease her pain, but he couldn't. Getting back together with her meant that he would be miserble and that would make her miserble aswell. _She'll get better_. He thought.

With a deep sigh, he collapsed into an armchair and stared blankly at the fireplace. He knew Ron and Hermione somewhere togeather right now, talking and solving things between them. He knew he was supposed to feel happy for them, after all they were his best friends, but yet, he couldn't. He wasn't happy. He was, for the first time in his life jealous. Truly and utterly jealous of Ron.

As much as he wished and tried to deny it and ignore the fact, that he was falling for his best friend, he couldn't hide the truth from himself anymore. Hermione was everything to him. She was so different from the all the other girls he had met before. She and Ginny were too opposites and it was quite suprising how well they got along. Hermione was rational and mature, while Ginny just wasn't.

And realizing that Ginny had been with him mostly beacause he was the-boy-who-lived, made him feel even more sick. The thought of how blind he had been was driving him insane. Hermione was different from that. He knew that from the very first time she had met him. Yes, she was bossy, but thats who she is. But she never looked upon Harry differently. She wasthe only one who took him as Harry, just Harry. Even Ron, had seen Harry differently. Ron was always jealous of Harry. Jelous that he was rich and famous. He was jealous of lots of things.

But Hermione, she just wasn't. Harry remambered his fourth year when everyone turned they're back on him, everyone including Ron. Everyone except one bushy haired girl. It was Hermione who supported him, helped him study. She was the only one who had believed in him. She was the one who had stood next to him when he needed someone the most.

Even Ginny had turned her back on Harry at that time. Why did she do that? Why didn't she believe in him? Why did no one believe in him? Why did only Hermione believe in him?

Hundreds of questions popped up in his mind. Just questions, no answers. He walked up to his dormitory and took out his old photoalbum. He looked at every picture, trying to remember more and more details which he might have not seen at that time.

He saw a picture what was made during they're fifth year and the events came flooding back to him. He remembered the night when they had gone to the Ministry, Sirius had died that night. Ginny hadn't stoped him, Hermione did as if she knew something was wrong. As if she knew it was all a lie. A trap. But Harry hadn't listened to her, oh how he wished now that he had listened to Hermione, just that once and haddn't acted irrationally.

If he had listened to her, Sirius would have been alive now. He hated himself for that. And promised to listen to Hermione more often.

The image of the Hermione's body on the floor sent a cold shiver down his spine. He remembered perfectly what he had felt and thought at that moment. Time had seemed to stop as soon as he saw her falling down there. The steps he took to reach to her, seemed to take forever. Reaching to her, all he could think was how he needed her and how he wished that she wasn't dead. He was an easy target to any death eater at that moment, he was helpless, defenceless. He had known it but he didn't care. All he cared about was her. Everything else seemed to be unimportant. All other thoughts were forgotten, everyone else in that room was long forgotten until... unti,l he had heard those words: „she's alive".

Hearing that ‚she's alive' made him happy, happier than he ever was. And the anger, the anger inside of him was boiling and he wanted revenge on the one who had hurt her... but he was too weak. And he was still worried. What if some death eater could find her and finish her off?

It all made sense now. It all was clear to him, but at that time he had been blind. Seemed like he had been walking in the dark.

He aked himself why, why did Hermione still stand by his side, even after that accident? Why hadn't she run off? Why did she so fiercly fight with him, just to help him.

Then his thoughts were brought back to Ginny. And Hermione's words shattered in his mind: "she got over you a long time ago." and then last year Ginny had said the exact opposite thing to that. Harry knew Hermione wouldn't lie to him, he believed her unconditionally, but then how could Ginny say another thing? Did Ginny lie to Hermione? Or did Ginny just use the change to be with him, be with the 'chosen one'? How did he believe her over Hermione?

He never found an answer to this. He also remembered how Ginny had pushed Hermione away from them. The sentence she had said to her last year.. _„you only fool yourself.." _thinking of it now made Harry's feeling even worse. THE very thought of it made him angry. How could Ginny be so rude with Hermione? Why hadn't he said anything? Why hadn't he stood up for Hermione? Then again he knew things had been different last year, everything was odd, everything was strange and everyone were acting like complete fools.

Like Hermione- she had never shown any signs of jealousy at all. Or perhaps Harry had never noticed it? „I have to stop this" he said in a whisper as he closed the album and looked at the covers of it. He knew he had to stop thinking this way. He had to concentrate on his mission, concentrate on what was waiting for him.

_How hard can it be?_ He asked himself in his thoughts when he heard a muffed footsteps. He turned and looked up just to find Hermione there. „What do you have to stop?" She asked as she sat down next to him.

Harry felt a clomp in his throat. What could he tell her? He couldn't tell her the truth, that was for sure. „The war," he answered then and lucky for him, Hermione smiled and nodded. She believed him. Her eyes then gazed at the photoalbum.

„What are you doing?" She asked.

„Reminascing." Harry replied. „Everything was so easy back then." he said.

„yes it was." Hermione replied with a sigh. „Look, Ron's waiting for us downstairs. I thought that we should talk a bit more about the Horcruxes. Now that we already know where one is."

„Yea, you're right 'Mione, as always," Harry remarked and followed Hermione. He suddenly stopped while going down the stairs. Hermione, who couldn't hear his footsteps behind her, turned around and looked at Harry.

„What is it?" She asked.

„I was just wondering. I wanted to ask you one thing."

„Alright. Go ahead." She said gently looking up at him while crossing her arms.

„Umm.. I was wondering how things are going between the two of you? Did you make up?" Harry enquired nervously.

„yes we, umm... Yes we did."

„Oh, well that's great then" Harry said dissapointedly.

„But not in that way," Hermione added quickly. „We decided to be just friends."

„Beacause... beacause of me?" Harry asked carefully.

„No.. well yes. Sort of." Hermione admitted and Harry just nodded, looking down.

„I'm sorry 'Mione. I didn't wish for this."

„Harry," Hermione said, forcing Harry to meet her eyes. „You don't have to feel sorry," Hermione said gently.

„Alright then. I'll try." Harry said continuing to walk down.

Ron was sitting on the armchair where Harry had seated himself previously. He didn't look very cheerful and Harry knew why. „Hey" he said as he entered into the room, Ron just looked up but didn't say anything. Harry felt a bit bad, but he sat down.

„So." Hermione started and Harry remarked that she was the only one who was cheerful. „we know one thing, the locket." She started, taking out a piece of parchement and quill. „We know where it is." both boys just nodded. „So, all we have to do is contact Mundangus and get it back." She said it as if it was the easiest thing. „Do you agree." Hermione asked, even though she already knew what their answer would be.

„But it's not that easy. We have no idea where he could be and what he's done with the locket or the other things he stole from Grimmauld place." Harry said and glanced over at Ron, who was sitting still and looked numblessly at the fireplace.

„Well, that's why we have to get professor McGonagall to help us." Hermione added brightly.

„we can't go and tell her we need Mundungus beacause he stole the horcrux from Grimmauld." Harry disagreed

„Silly, of course not. But we can ask her about him and tell her that we have something important to do with Mundungus. She will probably tell us where we can find him or arrange some sort of a meeting with him."

„I don't know." Harry said thinking about what Hermione had just said.

„Well, do you have another plan? A better plan?" Hermione asked.

„No, but-"

„But what Harry? That's the only thing we can do right now. We have to try it."

Harry shrugged. „I suppose so." He said as he looked over at Ron. „what do you think Ron?" he asked

„What? Who me?"

„Yes you Ron. What do you think?"

„I agree with the two of you," he said motionlessly.

„Ron, did you even pay attention to what we were discussing?" Hermione asked in annoyance.

„not really," he admitted

„You're not helping Ron." Hermione continued.

„Suppose not. Look I'm going to bed now. See you in the morning." He said as he rose up and walked out of the room.

„What's wrong with him?" Harry asked though he had a feeling that he already knew the answer.

„He's just.. he'll get over it soon I guess. It's not the end of the world, now is it? He'll realize sooner or later that there was no other way." Hermione mumbled something avoiding Harry's eyes and his curious look. „Now come on. It's not late, we can catch up with the professor and ask her about Mundungus," she added as she straightened up and met Harry's eyes.

„Right now?" Harry asked suprisingly.

„Yes now. What did you expect? Look, haven't we wasted enough time already? All summer we have been avoided this. All summer we've done nothing. And now, now we can't afford to waste any more time. You know it better than I do, Harry. Time is the last thing we have."

„yes but-"

„But what?" Hermione said in annoyance. „well come on. I'm going, if you don't come with me, then fine, stay here. But I'm going and talking to the professor." Hermione said as she walked up to portrait hole.

„Alright, I'll come." Harry replied getting up. He looked at Hermione and started pondering as to why she was in such a hurry right now. Surely what she said couldn't be the real reason. It seemed to him as if she wanted to work and study and be busy, so that she wouldn't have any free time for her and her thoughts. Yet he wasn't sure, he may have only imagined it. Shrugging, he followed her out of the common room and towards professor McGonagall's office.


	12. Dumbledore

Chapter 12: Dumbledore

Harry and Hermione walked silently to professor McGonagall's office. No words were spoken between them, and no words were needed but both were thinking the same thing: where is Mundungus, and does he still have the locket? If not, where could it be? Who owns it now? How do we get it back? Or are we too late?

Questions, Harry hated them. He hated to have so many questions but not a single answer. He wanted answers, needed them, but the answers were far in the distance, and he was unable to reach any of them.

Harry was deep in his own thoughts and didn't even notice where he was going or where they were. He simply followed the sound of Hermione's feet and he didn't even notice when she spoke the password, and if he had noticed, he would have wondered where she got it. He didn't come back to his senses until he heard the knock on the door. He looked puzzled at Hermione, who was smiling at him.

Soon they heard Professor McGonagall calling them to enter, and they did. "Mr. Potter, Miss Granger. I've been waiting for you," she greeted softly as she sat behind her desk and looked at the two students.

"You were?" Harry was surprised to hear his own voice asking this. Seeing McGonagall nodding, he turned his gaze on Professor Dumbledore's portrait, but found it empty. McGonagall asked them to sit down and they did, after looking at one another.

"So, what brings you here this time?" she asked.

"We need to find someone and we thought that maybe you could tell us where he is," Hermione said for Harry. He was glad that he didn't have to say anything; he just couldn't find any words.

"Who is that someone and why you want to meet them?"

"This person took something from us and we'd like to get it back," Hermione said. "We're looking for Mundungus Fletcher."

"I see. And what did he take?"

"We can't say," Harry finally found his voice to speak.

"And why is that?" McGonagall asked quite sternly as she kept her eyes one both student before her.

"We just can't Professor," Hermione interrupted, hushing Harry who had opened his mouth to say something. "We know he took something very important with him from Grimmauld."

"How do you know that?"

"We saw him last year with it, but we weren't able to get to him to take it back," Harry said, losing all the passion that was left in him.

"Very well," Professor McGonagall said shortly and looked at Hermione. "Could you give me a minute with Mr. Potter?" she asked calmly and Hermione nodded. She stood up and turned around to leave but felt Harry's hand gripping hers, not letting her leave.

"Whatever you need to tell me you can tell me in front of Hermione" he said and avoided Hermione's surprised expression.

"I'm fine Harry. I'll wait you outside," she whispered quietly but Harry didn't listen to her. He was still gripping her hand and she felt her cheeks turn to a soft shade of pink.

"Alright, you may stay Miss Granger," McGonagall said and Hermione had an odd feeling that she was quite upset about it.

Hermione sat down and looked at her hands on her lap while McGonagall rose from her seat. She turned her back on the students and looked at the empty portrait hole.

"I am aware that you do not trust me. I am aware of that you probably never trusted me, not the way you trusted Albus. However," she continued and turned around just to look directly into Harry's eyes as if she wanted to dig in deep into his mind to get the answers to her own unanswered questions.

Harry didn't like it. With Dumbledore, Harry always had the feeling that he was reading his mind like an open book whenever he was looking him that intensely and now McGonagall did the same.

"I must insist that you to tell me the truth. I cannot help you with what Mundungus took from you if I do not know what it is. I expect this is something to do with You-Know-Who." McGonagall kept going. "As much as I'd like to tell you to sit back and let the Ministry take care of You-Know-Who, I know I can't ask you to do so. You wouldn't listen me and because the Ministry has no idea about the horcruxes," she continued and once again turned around to look at the portrait. "But you are not a fully trained wizard, Harry, and you don't know what dangers you are facing."

Harry snorted at that comment. How could McGonagall say this? Harry knew very well what he was facing. He had been the one who had witnessed Voldemort's return; he had been the one who had faced Voldemort almost every year since he attended Hogwarts. Of course he knew what was lay ahead of him.

"And I cannot let you do this alone. Albus wouldn't let you face these horrors alone and he himself set me to help you. I will keep my promise to him and help you in any way that I can. So now, will you please tell me what Mundungus took from the Grimmauld Place?" she asked, but her back was still facing Harry and Hermione.

Harry was struggling with what he should do. Should he tell her or should he keep her in the dark about it? He didn't want to drag anyone else into this and even though Professor Dumbledore had told her about the horcruxes, Harry wasn't quite ready to do talk about them with her.

"You can tell her Harry," said a tired voice what surprised Harry. He quickly looked up and saw his old Headmaster looking back at him through half-moon spectacles.

"Professor," Harry was able to say but the Headmaster's portrait hushed him by raising his hand.

"I'm not a professor anymore and definitely not a Headmaster Harry," he said, eyeing the two students who were now standing up, jaws dropped and eyes glistering with tears. "And now, I must ask you two to listen to me closely. I overheard your conversation with Professor McGonagall and I must agree with her. She others on our side are a fully trained wizards with vast knowledge of the dark arts and they are not afraid to use that knowledge for the good," the old headmaster said. "And that's why I asked Minerva to help you. You cannot handle it alone Harry, not even with the help of your friends," Albus Dumbledore added quickly as he saw Harry opening his mouth to protest. "I would be really happy if you would contact Minerva here whenever you need help and I've also talked to Minerva about training you. She agreed with me and by Monday you will begom training lessons with Remus Lupin," he finished.

"What about Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked now. "They need training as well, won't they?" he added and looked at Hermione.

"Yes, they do. Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger can join your lessons with Remus, but no one else must not know it," he portrait warned them. "I am afraid I must leave now. Take care Harry and talk to Minerva so that she can help you," the old Headmaster's portrait said with wink and left before Harry could stop him.

"Can we go now?" Harry asked as he turned to Professor McGonagall. He no longer wanted to be there. Seeing his old Headmaster made him forget why he was even there.

"Harry?" Hermione asked and gave Harry a glare to remind him why they were there in the first place.

"Professor," Harry said and turned to McGonagall.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" the Headmistress said and smiled warmly.

"We think Mundungus has the locket; the real horcrux," Harry said finally with deep breath.

Hermione noticed that he was looking down at his feet and when she looked up, she saw that Professor McGonagall was shocked as she sank down on her chair.

"What makes you think that?" she asked and Harry started telling her everything. How he first arrived to Grimmauld Place and when they were cleaning, how they found a locket that no one could open and that no one knew what it was. It was a locket that they didn't even glance twice at and though was protected by dark spells. And how Kreacher took the locket away and hid it from them. He then told her how they saw Mundungus last year and saw that he stolen items from Grimmauld and that he probably had the locket.

It took half an hour for Harry to tell her everything that had been on his mind. When he was finished, Professor McGonagall was still silent. She didn't say anything for several moments.

"So you're sure that this locket you saw is a horcrux? And Mundungus has it?" she asked and both Harry and Hermione nodded. "Very well Mr. Potter. You may go now," she said and turned her gaze to the pile of papers before her.

"But professor…" Harry started.

"But what, Mr. Potter? There's nothing else for you to do. I'll contact Mundungus and see what has happened with the locket. I will take care of it as soon as possible."

"Professor…"

"You can go now," she repeated and Harry could do nothing more than turn around and leave the office, followed by Hermione.

"Now what?" Harry asked angrily as they reached to the Head students private rooms. He had been quiet all the way. "Sure, let's go and talk with the Headmistress, she knows what to do. She will help us. What's your next suggestion? Let's go straight to Voldemort and ask where the other horcruxes are?" Harry snarled angrily as he looked at Hermione.

"Harry, stop it!" Hermione shouted, but Harry didn't seem to listen.

"Of course, she'll help us, by telling us to do nothing. By asking us to sit back and wait."

"But you heard what Dumbledore said," Hermione yelled at him, interrupting him.

"It's a portrait, Hermione. What does a portrait know?"

"That's what you have been waiting for. That's what you've been hoping for all along. Don't think I haven't seen you staring at those chocolate frog cards, hoping to see Dumbledore. You've waited so long just to get a change to talk to him and now you did. If you don't want to listen me, listen to what Albus Dumbledore said to you."

Harry was a little taken a back; he thought no one knew how much he missed Dumbledore and that he had secretly been looking at the cards.

"Yes that's what I've been waiting for. But if I would have known that all he would say is to sit back, I wouldn't have waited so long. It's just a portrait, Hermione. He can't help me now and I just realized that."

"What did you expect then? That he would smile and wish you good luck?" Hermione asked as she folded her arms across her chest. "That's not the point Harry, so drop it."

"You're right, that's not the point."

"Then what's the problem?" she shrieked.

"You and your genius idea to go talk to Professor McGonagall."

"How was I to know that she would throw us out of her office!"

"What did you expect?" Harry asked mimicking Hermione. That made her even more frustrated.

"I don't know. I just thought…"

"You just thought? Thought what?"

"Thought we needed to talk to someone who's older and smarter than us. And nothing bad happened, right? She will take care of the horcrux and…"

"Will she really?" Harry asked sarcastically as he took a step closer to Hermione.

"Yes, she said…"

"I know what she said. I was there and heard it."

"Then what's the problem Harry? She said she will destroy it. Get rid of it."

"And you believe her, right?"

"Of course."

"Well I don't. She didn't seem to believe us at all and she said she would speak to Mundungus about the locket. Do you think Mundungus will give it to her and admit that he took it?"

"No I…"

"You what Hermione? Can't you see, she said it just to calm us down! She said it to make us believe that everything is alright. And it worked on you, as far as I can see."

"Harry…"

"Can't you see I have to do this alone? Can't you see that talking to the Headmistress won't help?" Harry pleaded as he put his hands on Hermione's shoulder and shook her a little bit, so she would lift her gaze from the floor to meet his. "Can't you see that Dumbledore himself gave me this mission? He set me to destroy the horcruxes, no one else. I can't go and ask someone else to do this for me; I have to do this on my own. Why can't you see that?"

"If you knew it, why did you listen to me?"

"You would have gone without me," Harry said, letting go of her. "And I wanted to believe that you were right and I was wrong. I hoped that perhaps I could get this burden off of my shoulders."

"I just wanted to help you," Hermione said and touched his cheek.

"No you don't," Harry answered and took her hand that was still lingering on his cheek and pushed it away, but didn't let go.

"That's a lie and you know it," Hermione remarked.

"I don't want you to get hurt. I need you to stay away from all of this," Harry said and knew that they had completely changed the subject. They no longer talked about horcruxes or getting help from someone else. They were now talking about themselves, about they're relationship. At least he was.

Everything that he said to her held a hidden meaning. He hoped that Hermione would understand what he meant; he hoped that she was saying the same to him.

He was admitting his true feelings for her, though she may not have realized what he really wanted to say. He hadn't even admitted his feelings towards Hermione to himself and now there he was, opening up his heart to her. And it didn't felt so wrong at all. Far from it, it felt so right. He had never been so good with emotions. First he was afraid of asking Cho out in fourth year and then he just attacked Ginny with a kiss in sixth year. But he knew Hermione was different than those two girls. She would most likely hex him if he kissed her suddenly and would think that he was asking her out just as friends. So this was the only way he knew how to reveal his feelings. If only she would get it. If only she would understand.

"Can't you see I'm more hurt seeing you like that? Suffering silently, acting like a hero but wanting to be normal just like everyone else," Hermione said and took her hand from his. Harry felt his heart sink-she didn't realize what he had meant. "You can't protect me or keep me away from this. No matter what, I am already in it and I will not back away. I am going to help you and be with you, like it or not."

"Hermione, you don't…" Harry started but the look in Hermione's eyes made him shut up.

"First off, you try to push us, push me away from your life, then you get all worked up only because I truly believed that McGonagall could help us so you could live your life properly and not think about horcruxes all the time. No matter what the prophecy said or what the true meaning of it is, it does not mean you can't have a normal life. You can't hide from life, Harry. You can't hide yourself from everything. The prophecy is not a reason why you shouldn't live normally. Forget the prophecy and start living! Do it one day at a time and with the help of your friends you will succeed in life and in beating Voldemort," Hermione bellowed with strong emotions.

No other words were needed for Harry to do what he was going to do. He grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and closed the distance between them. He finally kissed her and she felt just how long he had yearned to do so.


	13. The Big Fight

**Chapter 13; The big fight**

When he realized just what he was doing, Harry pulled away. He looked at Hermione's puzzled expression and waited for her to hex him, slap him, or yell at him. He waited to see any sign of anger in her face, but it never came; she didn't seem to be angry at all.

The seconds that he spent looking at her seemed like hours and then she did something he least expected.

"I'm…" Harry said in whisper, ready to apologize before Hermione's lips crushed his. He was quite taken aback but recovered quickly. Harry couldn't believe what was happening. Hermione, his best friend, was kissing him back instead of being mad at him and it was wonderful. His body burned from the inside out, spreading like a wildfire from where their lips were connected. He had never felt anything more exquisite in his life and he never wanted it to end. He slipped one of his hands around her waist, bringing her closer, while the other hand was on her cheek, slowly making its way into her hair.

They were so captivated by each other that they didn't see a certain red headed boy entering the room at that moment. They didn't see his stunned face, didn't see how his cheeks turned into the color of his hair and they didn't see the pain in his eyes.

"It didn't take too long for you to recover, did it?" Ron asked as he stood in the doorway. Both Harry and Hermione jumped apart at his unexpected appearance. "How could you do this to me, Harry?" he said before he left.

"Ron," Hermione whispered as she kept her eyes on the portrait hole.

"Ron, wait," Harry called out and rushed over to Ron, leaving Hermione in the now empty room.

Harry caught up to Ron and grabbed his arm to spin him around.

"Ron, I'm sorry. I shouldn't…we shouldn't have…" Harry started.

Ron, who was furious, turned around and looked coldly at Harry. "How could you do this to me Harry? he asked again.

"I'm sorry. It just…it just happened."

"It just _happened_? What are you going to tell me that you _slipped_ onto her lips?" he asked furiously.

"No, it just. We didn't think…"

"You didn't think? I thought we were friends and now you do this to me?"

"Do what Ron?" Harry demanded.

"Take my girlfriend away from me."

"She's not your girlfriend anymore," Harry said protectively

"For about a day and you just had to go and take her away from me."

"I'm not an item Ron, you didn't own me," Hermione said and both boys turned around to look at the girl.

"It's always you. You always have something that I don't have," Ron continued, ignoring Hermione. "You have everything I've ever wanted, money and fame, you're the best at Quidditch, you're Head Boy and Quidditch captain. The only reason I became prefect was because Dumbledore's first choice, you, couldn't do it," Ron continued angrily while Harry and Hermione simply stared at him. "And for once in my life I have something that you don't have. I have a girlfriend and you, you have to go and ruin everything; you had to take her away from me as if there aren't enough single girls around for you."

"I'm not thing that everyone can take and leave at any given time. You don't own me, Ron, so stop making a scene!" Hermione screamed at him. By that time, their yelling had attracted people in the corridor but none of them noticed.

"Stop making a scene?" Ron repeated as if he didn't believe what Hermione had just said. "I'm not," He said innocently and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh right and I'm the one who's making that big deal over a _kiss_?" Hermione asked.

"It wasn't just a kiss, it was you and Harry, KISSING after you broke up with me," Ron snapped back and looked at Harry while the other students around them started to whisper among themselves. "Well done, mate. Now you have everything, even Hermione," Ron yelled at them and turned on his heels to leave.

"You two kissed?" asked a shaky voice that belonged to Ginny, who had followed the screams just like everyone else.

"Not now Ginny," Harry said tiredly and started stalking Ron, closely followed by Hermione then Ginny and all the other students who were eager to hear more.

"You know better than anyone that I don't want to be famous, Ron. I didn't choose to be who I am. Why are you so jealous about it? For once in your life why can't you be happy for me?"

"Happy for you?" Ron repeated in frustration as he turned to look at Harry again.

"You two kissed?" Ginny asked again as she stepped between Ron and Harry. "What about me, Harry?" she asked looking at him with teary eyes.

"Ginny, not NOW," Harry said once again and gently pushed her away.

"Happy for you because you stole my girlfriend?"

"Ron stop being such a prat," Hermione interrupted.

"And you Hermione, how could you do this to me?" Ron asked as if he finally understood or noticed her presence. "I thought you cared about me."

"Believe it or not, I still do."

"Yes you do. You care so much that you run right into Harry's arms the moment we break up. I bet you were waiting for her with your arms wide open, right, _mate_," Ron asked as he turned to Harry again.

But Hermione had heard enough. Everything had its limits and Ron had just crossed one. Instead of thinking or waiting, she quickly closed the distance between herself and Ron and slapped him across the face.

"I don't have to listen to this any longer," she said in frustration while the other students stood with their mouths wide open.

As soon as she slapped Ron, Ginny had pulled out her wand and was now pointing it at Hermione.

"No one threatens my brother like that," he said warningly.

"What are you going to do now, Ginny? Hex a defenseless witch behind her back?" Hermione asked in annoyance as she then turned to Harry. "Come on, let's go," she said and Harry nodded, but kept his eyes on Ron and Ginny.

"Yea you go on. Go on and dest…"

"Silencio!" bellowed a voice from the other side of the corridor. Everyone turned to the voice and saw Professor McGonagall hurrying up to the four of them.

"Can anyone tell me what is going on in here? Miss Granger?" she asked as she finally reached them and took off the silencing charm. "I thought you were smarter than that," Professor McGonagall said and heard snickering from the other students. She looked around at all the students who were there, watching them. "Back to your common rooms," she ordered but no one moved; everyone wanted to stay and see what would happen next. "To your common rooms, now," she repeated rather angrily and everyone started making their way in all directions.

"And you four, in my office.," she demanded and started to walk away. Harry and Hermione were the last ones who started walking; they were behind Ginny and Ron and walked up to Professor McGonagall's office hand in hand.

"Now can anyone tell me what happened back there?" Professor McGonagall asked as she took a seat behind her desk. Instead of answering, everyone looked guiltily down at their feet. "Very well, if you don't want to talk, then you have to listen," she said.

"I don't think I have to say how seriously disappointed I am with the four of you. There is no excuse for what happened back there. It is far and beyond the worse thing any of you could have done. You almost revealed the secret that you are so determined to keep," she said and looked at Ron.

"What secret?" Ginny asked quietly from Ron, who looked puzzled. Ginny hoped her question would go unnoticed by the Headmistress, but she was wrong.

"I am sorry Miss Weasley, but this is something that does not concern you," the Headmistress said as she turned to Ginny, who was ashamed of asking the question and mad at her friends for having kept something from her. "What were the three of you thinking? Fighting like that in front of the school? And you Miss Weasley, how do you explain yourself? Threatening your friend? Using violence against one another is highly forbidden in Hogwarts, you should know that by now," she said and rose up. "As for your punishment," she started and they all looked up with fear in their eyes. "Fifty points from each of you," she said and all four let out a sigh. "That's not all," she continued. "You three," she said pointing at Ginny, Harry and Ron. "You better find replacements since you are banned from Quidditch until after Halloween," she added.

"What?" said Ginny and Ron together while Harry said nothing. He had once been banned and it wasn't anything new to him. Yes he would miss playing Quidditch, but at least he didn't get a lifetime ban like he had in his fifth year.

"And all four of you are removed from schoolwork for two weeks," she said shortly. "This will give you time to learn how to get along with one another again," she added.

"That's not fair," said Ginny.

"It's fair enough Miss Weasley. You should be glad that I didn't expel you as I should have for making such a ridiculous scene," she said in a determined voice. "Go and pack your things, you're going home for two weeks tomorrow after breakfast," she said. "Oh and Mr. Potter, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley I need to talk to you," she demanded and waited for Ginny to leave the office.

"I don't know what happened out there, but do you know how serious this is? Mr. Weasley almost revealed information about the horcruxes to none other than the entire student body. And you know better than I do that there are students who would betray us all with that knowledge," she said and all three of them knew she was talking about Malfoy. "So you better work this out before you return to school," she lectured and rose from her seat.

"Harry," she called out. "I didn't expect to see you in my office again, at least not tonight. But since you're here now, I might as well give this to you," she said and took the Gryffindor sword that was next to the sorting hat."

"I don't think it's a good idea," one of the portraits commented.

"I don't recall asking your opinion," the Headmistress replied before shrinking the sword and handing it to Harry. "I think you should know the value of this better than anyone else; don't fail me," she said. "Hide it well, use it wisely."

"Thank you Professor," Harry answered and put the shrunken sword inside his robes.

"I hate to do this, but I spoke Albus and I now know that this is the only thing I can do," she said and took a quill from the table and wrote something down. "This is the address where you can find the wizard you're looking for," she said and handed the piece of paper to Harry who could tell how unwillingly she gave him the information. "Just promise you won't do anything stupid."

"I promise, thank you Professor," Harry said and smiled as he turned to Ron, almost forgetting their fight. As soon as he looked at him and saw his puzzled face, he remembered that they never got the chance of tell Ron anything. Harry remembered the fight with him when he turned back to the Headmistress and saw that she was once again looking through the papers that lay before her and he took it as a sign that it was time for them to leave.

Harry and Hermione finally made their way to their private rooms and Hermione couldn't keep her happiness inside any longer.

"I told you. I told you she would help us," she said smiling brightly as she sat down on a chair. "This is too good to be true and what a perfect plan."

"What plan?" Harry asked, not so cheerfully. The fight with Ron was still fresh in his mind. It killed him inside that they hadn't spoken a word to each other when they left from Headmistress' office.

"Removing us from our schoolwork. This is just so perfect. Why didn't I think of it first? By removing us from schoolwork, it gives us the chance to leave school without making anyone suspicious."

"Ginny was suspended from school for two weeks too though," Harry said.

"Of course she was but it is a little unfair with her because she won't come with us."

"Ron won't come either," Harry mumbled.

"But what else could she do? Suspend the three of us and leave Ginny at school? Wouldn't that be suspicious?" Hermione asked, but Harry didn't answer. "And everyone knows how dreadful this particular punishment it is to me, but since you would be more than delighted with it, she banned you from Quidditch. She had planned this all along, ever since we talked about the locket. She just waited the perfect opportunity to set her plan into action."

"That's great 'Mione," Harry muttered. "I'm going to bed now," he added.

"And I am going to pack," Hermione said and jumped up from the seat. She and Harry met in the doorway that led them to their dorms and she rose on her tiptoes to give him quick kiss goodnight before running up to her room. That kiss reminded Harry about the good part of his evening and with a smile on his face, he made his way to his own room.


	14. The Locket

**Chapter 14; The Locket**

When morning arrived, Harry waited for Hermione in the Head's common room so that they could go down to breakfast together as they always did. By the time they reached the Great Hall, they had passed several people who were whispering to one another and glaring angrily at them. Entering the Great Hall wasn't very pleasant as everyone in the room turned their heads to them, whispering as they stared.

The only ones who didn't seem to be mad or furious at Harry and Hermione were Neville and Luna, who greeted them with smile and of course Lavender, who seemed to be happy about their finally being together. She now had the chance to comfort Ron and he seemed to take all he could from it; it was obvious when Lavender and Ron entered the hall hand in hand. As soon as Harry and Hermione noticed them, Lavender, with a sneer on her face, turned to Ron and hugged him saying:

"You'll make it Won Won. She's not worth it." She said it loud enough for everyone to hear it.

Harry, who was quite used to the fact that the whole school talked about him or were rude to him from time to time, didn't bother himself with the situation as much but he felt sorry for Hermione. She wasn't used to it and she didn't deserve it. Harry took Hermione's hand, looked at her and smiled while squeezing just a little bit to let her know he was there and that things would get better. Hermione appreciated this and smiled back before both of them returned to their meal.

"Have you talked to Ron yet?" Harry asked as he and Hermione sat down.

"No," she answered shortly.

"We have to talk to him before we leave. Just in case he…"

"I don't think he'd like to come with us, Harry. I'm sorry," Hermione said and Harry nodded. "I mean, he'll come around. He always does, right? Nothing really happened. I mean if you can explain to him that it was just a…a mistake then he'll…he'll understand. Not at once, but soon."

"But it wasn't a mistake," Harry disagreed with her.

"I know but…"

"Hermione, I've been thinking about what you said last night. That I could and should live and not hide anymore."

"Yes," Hermione said, waiting eagerly for what Harry was about to say.

"And I agree with you. That's what I want to do. Live a normal life," Harry explained.

If there was anyone in the world who could understand the meaning of what he just said, it was Hermione, who was now smiling brightly at him.

An hour later, Harry and Hermione stood before the fireplace, their packs next to them. Even though Harry was miserable because of Ron, he felt quite happy about finally being with Hermione.

It didn't feel odd to kiss her, or to hold her hand, or to put his arms around her. It felt normal. It felt good. Even with Ginny, he didn't feel like that. Ginny had been his girlfriend and someone he cared about, and still cares about, but Hermione was something more. She had been his best friend and soul mate for years.

"You ready to go?" Hermione asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yeah, let's go home," Harry answered as they stepped into the fireplace.

They had asked permission from the Headmistress to use the floo instead of the train. It was safer because not all the fireplaces were tracked by the floo network at Hogwarts and it was faster.

Just when Harry took a handful of floo powder, the portrait hole swung open.

"Wait!" yelled a breathless Ron.

Hermione turned to Harry and smiled.

"Don't go without…me," he gasped, taking a deep breath. "If I can come with you," he said and looked at his feet. "Professor McGonagall didn't tell mom and dad about this and Ginny's staying at school to work in the hospital wing as punishment. She talked to McGonagall and I umm…I have no where else to go. I don't want to stay at school and…can I come?" he asked quietly. By the time he finished, his face was scarlet.

"Sure Ron, come on," Hermione replied and made room for Ron. "We thought it would be better if we floo into Godric's Hollow together. It's safer this way," she explained and looked at Harry.

Later that day, Harry and Hermione were in Harry's room. Hermione was reading a book while Harry was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"What are we going to do now?" he asked and turned his head to look at her.

"We must find the locket and get it back, right?" Hermione asked and put her book away. "Then we'll find a way to open it and destroy it."

"It sounds so easy when you say it."

"Maybe it is."

"No, I don't think so. If it was easy, it would have been destroyed by R.A.B." Harry disagreed as he watched Hermione walking up to him.

"Harry, R.A.B. didn't have time. Voldemort was looking for him all over the place and he wasn't a Parseltongue like you are."

"What do you mean? Being Parseltongue has nothing to do with this."

"You're wrong, Harry," she said as she sat down next to him and he put his arms around her. "This locket belongs to Salazar Slytherin, right? And Voldemort had it. I'm not sure of course, but I think the only way to open the locket is by speaking Parseltongue, just like you opened the Chamber of Secrets in our second year. That's why no one could open the locket in our fifth year. No one knew how."

"You're brilliant, 'Mione. What would I do without you?" Harry asked as he smiled down at her.

"The same thing what you do now, probably," Hermione said before Harry kissed her.

"Do you think Ron will come with us to get the locket?" Harry asked her.

"I doubt it. He's still quite mad and hasn't spoken much since we came here," Hermione said. "He needs some time to get used to the idea of us as a couple I suppose. I mean he came with us; that's a start I think," Hermione said and put her head on his chest.

"I suppose," Harry replied.

But Hermione was wrong. Days passed and Ron showed no signs of making up with them or forgiving them. They still lived together under the same roof, but were very distant from one another. Ron was in his room most of the time, sitting by himself. He came out only when dinner was served and sometimes ate in his room, asking Dobby to bring him his food. He didn't talk to either Harry or Hermione.

Harry and Hermione suffered a lot under that behavior, but there was less they could do. It was the fifth day after they arrived that Hermione found Harry sitting in the living room. She saw something in his eyes that she had been afraid of.

"Harry, what are you doing?" she asked as she sat opposite him.

"I have to go and get the locket, Hermione. I've wasted too much time doing nothing," he explained emotionlessly, not looking at her.

"Harry, but how? Are you planning on going- oh, Harry tell me I'm wrong."

"I have to go and take it back."

"But Harry, that's called stealing."

"I'm only taking back what belongs to me. He stole it when he took it from Grimmauld."

"Yes, but that's still stealing. There's no excuse for that."

"Then what should I do then, Hermione?" Harry shouted angrily and looked at her. "I've waited too long, I can't wait any longer. The more time I spend doing nothing, the more damage is done all around us."

"Have you considered talking to Mundungus first?"

"No. Why bother with that?"

"Harry!" Hermione shouted.

"Here," Harry said calmly and showed her a letter from Professor McGonagall. Hermione read it and when she finished, put it away.

"One thing is for sure, he has it," Harry said. "And only because nobody wants to buy it from him because it can't be opened," he added.

"That's good."

"And now I'm going to get it back before he throws it away or some Death Eater sees it."

"I don't think he would do it."

"Didn't you read the letter? Professor McGonagall had to use Veritaserum to get him to talk," Harry said.

"I read the letter and it's obvious, isn't it? He wouldn't have said that he has it if Veritaserum hadn't been used," Hermione said.

"Yes and that means he knows we want to get it back. He may want to get rid of it before anyone gets it or he may try to hide it. He knows we're after it; he knows that this locket is valuable, otherwise no one would want it, right?" Harry said.

"Yes, but that's still stealing."

"I can't call it stealing. I'm just taking back what's officially mine, Hermione," he replied, getting agitated by her insistence.

"There are other ways, Harry."

"What ways Hermione?"

"We could try to buy it."

"What?" Harry asked in surprise.

"We could buy the locket. He wants money, right? Offer him money for it and then you get it back."

"You want me to buy something that already belongs to me? I can't believe my ears, Hermione."

"It's better than stealing it, and then he won't get suspicious."

"I don't call it stealing; I've already told you so. The locket will be returned to its rightful owner and in that case, it's me. So the question is, will you come with me or not?"

"Harry, think about it."

"I don't have time for this, coming or not?"

"You know I'll come," Hermione finally said. "Are we going to floo?" she asked and Harry nodded. "What if he's home?" Hermione asked.

"He's not; I already made sure of that," Harry replied cryptically and stepped into the fireplace, reaching out a hand out for Hermione.

"Wait, how did you do it?" she asked as she took his hand, but remained in her place.

"Hermione please, we don't have time."

"Harry, I'm not blind."

"I never said you were, come on now."

"Don't tell me that his fireplace and house have no protection and we can just floo in there?" she asked in disbelief and put her free hand on her hips.

"Yes, we can just floo in there, take the locket and come back. No one will ever notice a thing."

"I'm no fool, Harry. What did you do?" Hermione demanded.

"Look, Hermione, if you don't want to help, then fine, don't," he said and let go of her hands. "Can't you just trust me and ask no questions. This is the only way we can get the horcrux back, whether you like it or not. So will you come with me and help me find it or are you going to stay here and wait until I return and then continue nagging?"

Hermione was speechless but knew he couldn't go alone. If they went together, they could find the locket faster; she didn't quite agree about the nagging part though. She agreed that perhaps she had gone too far with the stealing bit, but this was serious. What they were about to do was still a crime, but then again, Harry might have been right that this was the only way to get the locket.

Much to Hermione's displeasure, she soon found herself in a rather messy apartment. Boxes were thrown everywhere, most things from the cupboards were packed, while the furniture was covered with white sheets.

"Look, our friend is planning a move," Harry said as he walked out of the fireplace. "We made it just in time, what do you think?" he asked and turned to Hermione who nodded. "So, where should we start?"

"This is going to take forever to look through," she whined.

"I agree but we have to if we want to find the locket," Harry said and opened up the first and nearest box.

"Why don't you use magic?" Hermione asked in annoyance. Harry was quite a powerful wizard but sometimes, he forgot that he had magical abilities.

"You're the best," Harry said with smile as he rose up and kissed Hermione on the lips before taking out his wand. "A_ccio _locket," he commanded. Within seconds, about a dozen lockets flew at him from different directions. "Alright, let's see which one is the right one," Harry said but Hermione wasn't listening; she was walking towards the window.

"Harry," she said and looked at him. "Can we apparate?" she asked and got a nod for her question.

"Then I suggest you to find the locket and fast; we've got company."

"What?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Harry, the locket!" Hermione reminded him as she ran in his direction.

"Yeah, right. Oh here it is," Harry said nervously and looked at all the lockets he had. "Found it."

"It better be the right one," Harry managed to hear before Hermione threw her arms around him, holding him tight and dissaparating only seconds before the door of Mungundus' apartment opened and he entered his home.

A salty air caught Harry's nose when he opened his eyes and he found himself on top of Hermione on what looked to be sand. He looked up and his eyes were looking the sea. He and Hermione were at the beach.

"Where are we?" he asked without moving an inch.

Without any other thought, he bent down and kissed her passionately. "You look beautiful 'Mione" he said quietly.

"There's sand in my hair and it's very messy Harry," Hermione said.

"It doesn't matter. It only makes you more beautiful."

"Harry…" Hermione started but was shut up by another kiss. Several kisses later, they broke apart to catch their breath and Hermione was finally able to talk.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?" he answered with a far away look.

"Mind getting off of me?" she asked.

"And just why would I want to do that?" Harry teased as he became more and more aware of how they were positioned.

"I'll start screaming if you don't."

"And who would hear you?" Harry asked followed by chuckle. He saw that Hermione was left speechless.

"I...I...Oh get off," she responded as she pushed him off. She stood up and looked around, a smile forming on her face. She knew exactly where they were.

"Now, that wasn't a very smart thing to do. You'll have to pay for that," Harry warned laughing as he was lying down on his back. Hermione looked down, a puzzled expression on her face.

"What are you talking about?" she asked and looked how Harry sat up and took off his shoes, a smirk on his face. "Harry, what are you…" she asked and started to back away when Harry stood up. "Harry you must be joking, right?" but Harry shook his head in response. He took one step after another closer to Hermione, who was still walking backwards slowly. "Harry, stop it," she said and Harry shook his head once more.

As Hermione took another step backwards, she felt something wet and turned to look behind her. She saw that she was standing right where the waves ended. The water touched her legs and soaked her jeans.

"Harry, stop right there. You had your fun already," Hermione said but knew that he wouldn't stop, so she took off her own shoes.

"Stop? But I haven't even started yet," Harry answered.

"Now, you stop right there, or else," Hermione threatened as the water was up to her knees now.

"Or else what?" Harry asked.

"Or else that," Hermione said and splashed him with water before turning and running away from him. By the time Harry recovered, Hermione was far away, but not far enough to make it difficult for him to catch her.

"You cheated," he called after her.

"Get over it," Hermione replied, chuckling as she went.

"No, you cheated. You never cheat."

"Only because everything is allowed in, AAH," Hermione shrieked as she felt Harry's strong hand grab hers from behind. Everything was happening in slow motion; one moment they were both running along the beach, water splashing all over them, the next moment, Harry's strong arms were wrapped around her waist and they lost balance. They both fell down, Harry landing on the ground first then rolling over so that Hermione was underneath him again.

"In love and war," Harry finished the sentence in a whisper as he looked into her eyes. He leant down to meet her lips again. They broke apart when a wave hit them and soaked them. Harry smiled and looked at Hermione. He didn't seem to be bothered at all. "You know, I'm getting used to this," he joked and Hermione rolled her eyes, but laughed with him.

"Well, don't get too cozy," she said and tried to push him off, but Harry was stronger and remained in his place. He kissed her again and then looked at her, pushing a curl of her hair off of her face.

"Everything is allowed in love and war," he repeated quietly as his palm lingered on her cheek, his thumb caressing it. His eyes were locked onto hers. "Hermione, I…" he started. The words seemed to have their own will. It seemed to Harry that he had no control over himself but he knew he meant what he was going to say. He knew that this feeling for Hermione was love. It was stronger than any other feeling he had ever had.

All the shyness he felt around Hermione was gone. He was no longer afraid to tell her how he really felt. It felt so normal and he wanted her to know. He wanted the whole world to know that he was in love.

"Hermione, I lo—"

"We need to change into some dry clothes," Hermione snapped as she pushed Harry away. She was afraid of what Harry was going to say. She knew Harry wanted to confess his feelings for her, but she deliberately backed away.

She had been dreaming of this moment. She had been waiting for the moment Harry confessed his love for her, and now she was freaked out. She couldn't let him finish and she was most certainly not ready to confess her own feelings for him.

"How and where? We're in the middle of nowhere," Harry snapped back at her. He was disappointed and hurt. He didn't know why Hermione hadn't let him finish what he was going to say and he was afraid to find out.

"We're not in the middle of nowhere. For your information, I know exactly where we are," Hermione replied.

"Mind telling me then?" he asked as he stood up.

"I would have told you this before, but you didn't let me."

"Excuse me for wanting to have a little fun with my girlfriend," Harry snapped sarcastically. He was hurt and he didn't bother hiding it.

Hermione looked at Harry and bit her lip. She knew how insulted he was because of her reaction. She hated arguing with him and lately they argued a lot.

"We're in my summer home. This is where I spend the summer holidays with my family," Hermione said and pointed at a house.

"Really?" Harry asked and looked at the house.

"Yes. This was the first place I could think of when we dissaparated from Mundungus' apartment."

"Great. How we're going to get away from here?" Harry asked.

"You want to leave already? But we just got here," Hermione said when she and Harry reached the front door but the look in his eyes showed her just how upset he was.

"So this is your home."

"Yes," Hermione answered wondering why he said this.

"We're in a Muggle part of town?"

"Yes," Hermione replied again.

"So out of any other place, you just had to bring us here where some Muggle might have seen us apparating?" he asked angrily as he followed Hermione into the house.

"I already told you, this was the first place that came to my mind when we needed to escape. I didn't have much time to think about it. We almost got caught, Harry, and I have a feeling that this isn't the end. Someone will find out that we were there, I'm sure of that, and then we'll be in big trouble."

"You're right," Harry said and stood right in front of her. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her. "This is just a beginning," he said and kissed her forehead before turning around and walking into the living room.

"Now hold it right there, Harry and tell me what your problem is. You should be happy that we got away from there."

"I am happy."

"Then what's your problem?" she demanded, though she already knew.

"I have no problem," Harry said and his eyes caught the fireplace. "Can we use that?" he asked.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. It was impossible to talk to him when he acted this way but she knew that she had to deal with it before it was too late.

"Yes," she answered. "But not tonight," she added.

"What?" Harry asked and turned to look at Hermione to make sure she wasn't joking.

"We have no floo powder Harry. It's wet and it won't work," she said as she pulled a small bag from her pocket.

"Then let's dry it," he said, pulling out his wand.

"Harry, you should know that it still wouldn't work."

"Yeah, right. So we're stuck here?" he asked and that insulted Hermione.

"_Stuck_ here? Is it so bad to be stuck in here with me?" she asked and crossed her arms. Harry saw it and hurried over to her.

"No, I didn't mean that, I'm sorry," he apologized and cupped her face. "Don't be mad," he said and saw Hermione smiling. She knew that right now, she had won the small battle and Harry wouldn't be mad at her. She had escaped at least for a little bit. "You said something about dry clothes," he stated.

"Oh yes. Well, since I don't have brothers you have to wear my dad's clothes," she said and bit her lip.

"Your dad's clothes? You've got to be kidding me."

"No, I'm not. Well I could lend you some of my dresses, though. It's your choice," she said with a smirk on her face.

"No thank you. Perhaps some other time," he said.

"Come on then," Hermione said and they went into the long corridor.


	15. One Down

**Chapter 15; One Down**

Later that day, it started raining while Hermione and Harry enjoyed each other's company in front of the fireplace. They had to stay in Hermione's summer house for the day since they had no floo powder and they could not apparate to Godric's Hollow. The only way was to use Knight Bus, but neither of them mentioned it. They preferred being alone instead of staying at Godric's Hollow with Ron, who instead of speaking to them, only angrily at the pair.

The following day, the couple went shopping with Hermione's savings; she had some money hidden in her room. She explained to Harry that she had been helping her parents with the housework and that they paid her quite well; saving her money for emergencies.

The more time Harry spent with Hermione in her summer house, the more he found out about her and her parents. He now knew that she usually sat in front of the fireplace with her parents playing alias or simply talked to each other on rainy days

Harry also found it very hard to keep his eyes off of her when she was wearing a very short dress.

Hermione had called her parents and asked them to send her floo powder from the stores she kept back home. She said on the phone as much as she could about her situation before she hung up and announced that they would get away from this place the following day. Harry wasn't as happy as he thought he would be to hear the news. As much as he hated admitting it, he wanted to stay right where he was: with Hermione.

And at the present they were sitting on a couch before the fireplace in each others arms, sipping hot chocolate. Hermione then put her cup down on the table and curled up in his embrace. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and placed his head on top of hers. His eyes were closed as well and for a while, they listened to nothing more than the rain drops hitting the window and the wood crackling in the fireplace as their breathing was deep and perfectly synchronized.

Their day to day problems were far behind them in that quiet peace. They had almost forgotten everything surrounding their lives. There was only them and nothing else seemed to matter. Harry didn't know if it was the sweet smell of her hair or the warmth of her body or but he couldn't hold himself back.

"Hermione," he said.

"Hmm?" she replied.

"I love you, 'Mione. I really do," he said and Hermione smiled against his chest.

Hermione, who had been quite afraid of it earlier that day, had to admit that it sounded like music to her ears. She couldn't hide how these three words made her stomach flip flop and how warm it felt inside. She knew that it was something she wanted to hear more than anything else. She also felt quite ashamed of how she had freaked out earlier. But she guessed that everyone was a little scared when they felt such strong emotions and lying on the beach, soaking wet was not the place she dreamed of confessing her love to anyone.

"I love you too Harry," she said with warm smile.

Harry woke up in the morning with an odd sensation. Opening his eyes, he didn't first recognize the room he was in. He didn't remember where he was and then something else caught his attention-his arms were wrapped around someone. He looked down and smiled. In his embrace was someone so special and he knew then that this is the way he wanted to wake up every morning.

He bent down and placed a kiss on Hermione's forehead. To that, she stirred and opened her eyes. First she was surprised to see Harry there but then the memories of the night before came back to her mind. She and Harry had said goodnight and went to their separate rooms but then the thunderstorm had woken her up. The electricity went out and she had got scared and asked Harry to stay with her the night.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?" Harry asked at her with smile on his face.

"Never slept better," she answered. "You?"

"Never better," he replied and she smiled as well. "Look, I'm going to make something to eat while you take a shower and get dressed," he said and Hermione nodded.

By the time they had finished breakfast, the owl with floo powder had arrived, yet they didn't leave at once. Neither of them wanted to leave. It was so much better to stay there and be together than to return to Godric's Hollow and face reality again.

In the summer home, everything seemed to be so insignificant. Everything was forgotten as if reality itself was some different world where they did not belong, though they knew they could not stay there any longer. They had to return to Godric's Hollow and try to destroy the locket.

They arrived in Godric's Hollow by noon that day. As soon as they stepped out of the fireplace, Ron came into the room.

"Where were you?" he demanded. "Next time you decide to leave, would you mind telling me?" he said and sat down on the armchair.

"We're sorry, Ron. It won't happen again," Hermione said and headed toward the kitchen.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" Ron asked as he eyed them both.

"Ron," Hermione started, turned around and sat down across him. "We left to get the locket," she said and Ron's eyes lit up.

"So you know where it is?" he asked and Hermione rolled her eyes. He obviously didn't pay any attention back at school when they discussed where it would be.

"Yes, it's right here," Harry said and pulled the locket from his pocket.

"What are you going to do now?" Ron asked, forgetting he was still not really speaking to them.

"I don't know yet."

"But where was it? How did you get it?"

"Well, you see Ron," Hermione started. "To get the locket, we had to break into Mundungus' apartment. We almost got caught and I apparated us to the first place I could think of and it was my summer house. But we had no floo powder and we had to wait until my parents sent us some." Hermione quickly explained.

"You broke into Mundungus' apartment without telling me?" he asked.

"We didn't think you wanted to come with us," Hermione said with some regret.

"And you couldn't ask me? You just left."

"Ron, you haven't spoken to us almost a week, how were we supposed to know you wanted to come with us?"

"You could have asked."

"Ron, just stop it! All you can do is blame us for everything, and I'm sick and tired of it!" Hermione yelled and stormed out of the room.

The room was quiet and dark. The only light in the room came from the fireplace as three pairs of eyes sat staring at the locket on the table. All three were quiet, as if they were afraid to speak. Their eyes were focused on the locket, as if they were afraid to look anywhere else; afraid to lose track of the object.

Time seemed to have stopped for them, but Ron got impatient.

"What now?" he asked.

"I don't know," Hermione answered.

"How long are we going to stay like this? I'm hungry, any of you want to join me?" he asked and got up.

"No, I'm fine where I am," Hermione said, not even looking at Ron.

Ever since she and Harry got back, Ron had finally started talking to them, yet she knew better than that. Ron was still furious, she could tell by the way he looked at them and talked to them. His voice was changed and there was tension in the room when he was around.

Ron was halfway to the kitchen when Harry's voice stopped him. "'Mione, you said something about using parseltongue."

"Yes?"

"Well, let's try it."

"Um, guys, what are you going to do once you open it?" Ron asked as he walked back to them.

"Good point Ron," Hermione remarked and looked at Harry. "What are we going to do then?"

"No idea," Harry admitted as fear coursed through them.

Harry knew Ron and Hermione scared to death. Hell, he was scared too, more than that-he was terrified to admit it. But what had to be done, had to be done.

"I guess we take action. Whatever happens, whatever comes out of it…"

"You think something will come out?" Hermione asked, eyed full with terror.

"I don't know," Harry replied. "I wish I knew, but I don't, okay? I just don't know," he said almost in a panic.

"If you think something comes out, perhaps you should have your sword with you," Hermione suggested.

"Yeah, thanks," Harry said and rushed up to his room to get the Godric Gryffindor's sword, leaving Ron and Hermione anxiously looking at the locket. He came back and looked at his two best friends.

"Well, last chance for you to leave," he said and felt a pang of jealousy. His two friends had the chance to leave and not to deal with this, unlike himself. He couldn't just say 'no' and leave. He could not let anyone else destroy the horcruxes. It was his duty and his destiny and he hated it now more than ever ever.

"I'll stay," Hermione announced bravely, though her voice was everything but brave.

"Me too," Ron said and Harry nodded in his direction.

He tried to smile but failed miserably. He was grateful that his friends stayed with him, and he was afraid for them. Just when he took a step closer to the locket, he felt someone grab his arm. Being as terrified as he was, he didn't notice who held him in his place until he heard the voice.

"Harry, I don't think you should go that close," Hermione said and took the sword from his hands.

"Better give this to me," she added, but Harry didn't notice it.

"You ready?" he asked and both of his friends nodded.

He took a deep breath and in the distance he heard someone casting a levitating spell, so that the locket was now floating in mid air. Just when he was about to say 'open' in parseltongue, a thought hit him.

What if he died? If he did, what about Hermione? Without thinking about it, he turned around and kissed her hard with all the emotions he had.

"I love you," he whispered before he turned his attention back to the locket. He didn't see the angry glance that Ron sent him, nor did he care. All he cared at that moment was about Hermione.

He took another deep breath and asked the locket to open in parseltongue.

After the words left his mouth, everything happened so fast, but to Harry, everything was happening in slow motion.

At first, nothing happened and Harry was about to speak parseltongue again when he saw a dull light glowing from the cracks of the locket. The light got brighter and brighter and lit up the entire room until it was so bright that it blinded their eyes. Within seconds, the room went still and deadly silent.

Then the light started to blur and vanished as quickly as it came. Still blinded from the light, the three friends saw nothing for several minutes. When their vision slowly came back, they saw a figure sitting on the floor. Its head was bent down and the face was hidden. The better their sight became, the better they saw the figure.

It was a woman with very long hair. She was wearing a beautiful formal dress, or at least what was left of it. It was ripped and broken and quite dirty. Harry, Hermione and Ron's eyes were locked on the woman when she slowly raised her head. She revealed her face and the tear marks on her cheeks. Other than that, she was very beautiful and attractive and there was no glow around her to show that she was not really there; to show that she was only an illusion. To Harry's great surprise it was none other than Lily Potter herself.

Harry stood back dumbfounded, looking at the figure, staring at his mother. His mouth was dry and his words were stuck in his throat. He looked at how the woman, his mother, slowly stood up.

"Mom?" he finally found himself asking and felt hot and burning tears in his eyes.

He felt so odd calling anyone that. He had never used the word mom before and now here he was, he finally had the change to say the word.

To Harry, it seemed like an eternity before Lily nodded her head.

"Yes," she said and her voice was the most beautiful thing that Harry has ever heard.

Her voice was different than the one Harry heard when his and Voldemort's thoughts came into contact. Her voice filled every inch of Harry's body with warmth. He was completely captivated with the feeling. It was like bird song in the cold winter that melted everyone's hearts.

"That's me, Harry," she said again and Harry knew he could never get enough of listening to her voice.

"Harry," he heard another woman's voice calling him, but he didn't know who it was. He knew he had heard the voice before, but didn't know where or who it belonged to. All he knew right now was the woman standing before him. All he could hear was her voice, Lily's voice.

"Come, my child. Take my hand and free me," Lily said and reached out a hand. "Come Harry, take my hand and free me. Come Harry. Free me from this prison," she called out, begged.

But Harry couldn't move. He wanted to but he didn't. He was glued to the floor. Something inside of him, some voice warned him not to take her hand. That tiny voice in his head that really belonged to Hermione, who was standing right next to him, holding his hand, told him not to go. Part of him wished to ignore her warnings and take his mother's hand. Part of him was holding him back.

"Voldemort held me in this prison all these years, Harry. Now you have come to save me. Just take my hand, come with me and I am free. I am free Harry, take my hand and we can live like we should have lived all these years. Come my child, come and take my hand, Harry," Lily said and Harry saw that there were glistening tears in her eyes; tears that matched her pleading eyes.

Hermione didn't understand what was going on. She looked around and saw both of his friends in some sort of trance. Both of them were staring at the locket.

And then she heard it. She heard a voice that belonged to no one. A voice speaking parseltongue, as she didn't understand a word. The voice was coming from the locket that was still floating in the air. She didn't recognize the voice, and she still saw nothing more but a wide open locket.

She felt Harry wanting to let go of her hand to touch the locket and Hermione called Ron to help her hold him back, but Ron didn't listen to her either. She called Harry, talked to him, told him not to go. Told him that whatever he saw was just an illusion, and he has to fight it, come out of this, but Harry was deaf to her voice.

Hermione was now panicking.

She didn't know what she should do. Neither of the boys listened to her and she guessed that the voice had the same effect to the boys as the cry of the sirens-calling, though unlike Harry, Ron stood still with wide eyes. He looked petrified.

"Don't fail me, Harry. Take my hand and save me, save me and your dad Harry. Don't make me go back, don't put me in this prison again, Harry. Save me, help me, Harry. Only you can help me, don't fail me now. I've waited so long for this moment, don't fail me now," Lily pleaded and Harry fought harder with the force that held him back.

He fought hard with Hermione who still held onto him with all the strength she had. But Hermione was invisible to Harry. He saw nothing more than Lily. He didn't see Hermione holding both of his hands just to hold him back.

As Hermione saw Harry reaching up his other hand, she dropped her wand and the sword just to hold him still. She moved in front of Harry and tried to push him backwards with all the strength she had. While doing so, she once again called for help, but no one helped her.

"How am I going to fight with something that I can't even see?" she helplessly cried out.

Knowing that she could no longer hold Harry back, she looked down just to see that her wand wasn't where she had dropped it. Her eyes wandered around the floor and saw that her wand had gone to the other side of the room. It was under the locket.

"Harry, what is that?" Lily asked him as she picked up Hermione's wand. "You don't want to hurt me, do you? Who wants to hurt me, Harry? Help me. Don't let anyone hurt me. Is that your girlfriend's wand?" she asked. "Why does she want to hurt me?" she asked and then Harry became aware of Hermione.

"No, don't stop it," he bellowed. "Let me go, can't you see that she needs my help, Hermione? Let go of me," he pleaded and tried to free himself from her grip.

"Who needs your help, Harry? Who? Can't you see that's just an illusion, fight with it not with me," Hermione shrieked back.

"My mother, Hermione. Can't you see her? My mother is right here, look at her. She needs my help, I must save her, I have to free her."

"Harry, what are you talking about? There's nothing here but the three of us and the locket," Hermione yelled back at him and that made him freeze.

Didn't she see? He looked at Hermione, no longer trying to free himself from her.

"There's nothing here, Harry. Only the locket," she repeated desperately.

"What? You can't… You can't see her?" Harry asked and looked at Lily who was still standing in front of him. "Why can't she see you?" Harry asked Lily.

"I can't see anything, Harry," Hermione said

"WHY CAN'T SHE SEE YOU?" Harry bellowed at his mother.

"Because I was locked up. I'm still am a prisoner, Harry. Only you can see me, only you can help me. If you take my hand, you'll free me and everyone will see me. I am Voldemort's prisoner Harry," she cried. "Take my hand, Harry, I don't have much time. Just reach up and save me, save our family. Don't let her stop you, she's possessed by Voldemort, it's his trick to keep you away from me. Save me, don't let her stop you or Voldemort has won. Harry, HURRY!" she said and collapsed on the floor. "I'm getting weak, Harry," she said breathlessly. "Save me," she said and looked up at Harry.

"MOM!" Harry yelled and began running to her, but Hermione was pushing him back fiercely. He looked down and looked right through Hermione. In his eyes, there was the anger that scared her. He was furious. It seemed like he didn't know who she was anymore.

"Get off me!" he yelled and no longer cared if he hurt her or not. It wasn't Hermione he saw, it was a stranger trying to keep him away from his mother. And all he cared about was how to get to his mother and save her from Voldemort.

The way Harry looked at Hermione, scared her. She wasn't afraid of the invisible enemy she had to face. His emerald eyes were full with anger, they were burning with hate. But she didn't let go, she knew that somewhere deep inside, Harry was still there. The one she now tried to hold back wasn't Harry. It was Voldemort who was playing with his mind. But no matter what, she knew she could not let him go and touch the invisible person he called his mother.

Harry's eyes were locked on hers as he grabbed Hermione's hands and with incredible force he threw her off of him. He saw how she first hit the wall that was behind them, before she fell to the ground. He stared at the girl before him and saw how she painfully lifted her head and looked at him with tears and pain in her eyes.

Hermione's eyes were locked on his and she prayed that he would realize what he was about to do. But he didn't. Within seconds, she felt how she was lifted up from the ground and then another moment she was flying through the air. As she hit the wall, she felt a terrible pain run through her and she was sure that her ribs were broken. If only it would have stopped there, but it didn't. She fell to the ground at bad angle as her hurting body made contact with the ground and she felt another flash of pain run through her.

She lifter her head and locked her eyes with Harry's once more. For a moment, she saw something familiar in those green eyes of his, but as soon as it came, it was gone. She knew how helpless and defeated she was but all she could think of was how to stop Harry from doing what he was about to do-touch the locket. She didn't know what would happen if he touched it, but she was sure it was not good.

For a second, Harry knew what he had done and felt awful for it. He wanted to run up to Hermione, kiss and beg her forgiveness. But he was glued to the floor. His body just wouldn't move.

"Harry, help me," he heard his mother call him again. He turned around and looked at Lily. "Save me before it's too late," she begged and Harry was having doubts in himself. He glanced back at Hermione and missed failed to see the red flames flashing in Lily's eyes. "The girl will be fine. We can take care of her once you've saved me, Harry. Take my hand, free me and we'll be a family again," she said and Harry reached out a hand.

"NO! No, Harry, don't do it!" Hermione yelled at him. But he didn't listen to her. She turned to look at Ron again, and saw that he was still in a trance. "Wake up, Ron. Ron!" but it was no use, he didn't hear her cries.

Hermione turned back to Harry and was only happy that he had at least listened her and didn't get too close to the locket when he tried to open it. Otherwise, he would be gone by now. But since the locket was far from him, he had to take at least four steps before reaching it, which gave Hermione a little bit of time to act.

Hermione quickly tried to get up, but collapsed at once by the pain in her leg. She must have broken it when she hit the ground. Looking around her, she panicked. What to do now? She looked up to see that Harry was just one step or two away from the locket. She had lost hope of helping him when she noticed the sword lying on the floor, not far from her. Gathering all her strength she started crawling closer to it until she was close enough to get it.

As soon as she grabbed it, a deafening shriek filled the room and echoed back on the walls. Harry and Ron came out of their trances, as Hermione thought that they were both now looking at her.

"Take my hand, Harry. Quick," Lily pleaded and when Hermione looked at the locket, she saw white mist coming out of it. The more it came out, the more it started taking a shape. A tall male figure with snake like red eyes was taking form before them. The shape belonged to none other than Voldemort himself, but Harry didn't seem to see it. He was still reaching out his hand and was now only one step from the shape in the mist. "Take it, take my hand Harry," Lily pleaded again

"No, Harry, No!" Hermione shouted out painfully as she got up to her knees.

"The sword," said Voldemort in a shrill voice, his red and glowing eyes locked on it. As Harry turned to Hermione, she guessed that all he heard was the voice of his mother. As she saw Harry coming closer to her to take the sword away, she leant on the sword to get up and stood up on her right leg. Breathing hard through the pain, she gained her balance as she the sword up above her head.

"Hermione, no!" Harry shouted but it was too late. Hermione had thrown the sword, putting all her force and strength into it. As soon as she had done that, she fell to the ground again. She looked at how the sword hit Voldemort's shadow right in his heart. She thanked her luck that Harry had thrown her back; that had given her the chance to do what she had done without having worry about Harry getting in the way.

Harry had frozen again. As soon as the shrill voice filled the room, he saw his mother's eyes glowing red. The spell was gone and he saw how the shape of his mother turned into the shape of a mist that was none other than Voldemort himself. He looked at Hermione and had told her not to throw the sword, but it was too late. She did it and now all he could do was to turn his eyes back to Voldemort.

Voldemort's eyes were burning in fury. He lifted his hand and Harry had a bad feeling about what was coming next.

"Hermione," he whispered and turned to her just to see her lying helplessly on the floor. He wanted to go to her but he was still glued to the ground. "Hermione, be careful," he called out and looked back at Voldemort.

He saw how the mist started to vanish from the place where sword had hit him, but it didn't vanish fast enough to stop what happened next. A glowing fireball appeared in his hand.

Before anyone could understand what was going on, the fireball went flying through the room towards Hermione. It hit her in the chest and the force had thrown her to the wall again. The room lit up with blinding brightness and then darkness came back to the room.

Hermione groaned quietly and felt someone taking her limp body in his embrace. "Hermione, talk to me," Harry begged her and when she opened her eyes, she saw nothing.

"Harry? Ron?" she asked weakly. "Is it gone? Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes we're alright," Ron responded where he was kneeling down before her. He took her cold hand in his.  
"

It's gone. It's alright," he said.

"Where are you?" she asked as she realized that everything was black in her eyes.

"What do you mean? We're right here," Harry said who was now stroking her hair.

"I can't see. I can't see you," she said weakly but panic was still audible in her voice. "I can't see you. I can hear but I can't see. What's going on? Why can't I see, Harry? Why I can't…" she said and at once her body started to twitch violently, followed by shrieks of pain.

Harry was having a hard time holding her down as he looked worriedly at Ron and both of them said the same thing at the same time: "St. Mungo's."

Author's note:

_Alright, so this is it. Finally a chapter where the first horcrux is destroyed! I worked so hard on this chapter. It took so long to come up with the perfect way to destroy it and what are the effects of it were going to be. I didn't want to just write: and he destroyed it, or anything that simple. It wouldn't be right. I wanted something special, something original. Something like in the books._

_To the ones who didn't understand why Lily's shape and body appeared, then I'll explain it here, though I will explain it next chapter as well._

_I used the effect of a boggart. Since boggarts turn into the shape of your biggest fear, then from the locket comes out someone who you love the most. In Harry's case, it's his mother. No, it doesn't change shape when someone interrupts, as you could see since Hermione interrupted and nothing happened._

_Lily was calling Harry because touching Lily would have killed Harry. And that's the meaning of it-to kill the one who opens and tries to destroy it. But you wouldn't touch anyone if it wasn't the one you love the most._

_That effect that happened with Hermione. Well once again I wanted something original. I didn't want to end this with Hermione falling into unconsciousness. It would be boring and it's been used in most stories._

_So, I thought, what's the worse thing that can happen to a normal person? Well one of the worst things. And it's becoming blind. But it would be boring, right? Hermione being blind for a while, so what? So I added the Cruciatus curse. Well sort of. Well, come on-it's still Voldemort who we're dealing with here, right?_

_So I really hope you liked it, enjoy it and don't be mad at me for taking so long. You know I had this writers block (shown signs in 12th chapter what's so lame-I wrote this one chapter for months!!) and then my internet was gone and I was too busy with work. Now, well true, don't have internet yet, but since I am ill and won't be able to go to work, nor surf in internet while I should be writing…well let's just say that the ideas are still running through my mind, and I'm unable to stop them._

_Yet again I know I will have some problems with destroying next horcrux... so any ideas for what I could use? If so, email me: _rella18hot.ee_ but meanwhile, I will continue writing this story and make things move faster :) _

_-Insignificant-_


End file.
